Quando a Amizade é Mais que Amizade
by muggle shipper
Summary: Harry e Hermione são os dois melhores aurores do Ministério e vão sair em uma missão secreta pela Europa. O que eles não sabem é que esta missão será mais reveladora que imaginavam.
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 – No Ministério 

Harry acordou e olhou em volta. Parecia-lhe que ele não estava no seu quarto. Tateou em busca de seus óculos. Quando os colocou, teve a certeza que realmente não estava em sua casa. Olhou para o lado e constatou que havia uma mulher ao seu lado, na cama. Na verdade, aquilo havia se tornado rotina na vida dele. Desde que perdera Gina, na batalha final contra Voldemort, há 7 anos, Harry havia se fechado para o amor. Não queria relacionamento duradouro com ninguém e se permitia apenas relações sexuais com quantas mulheres aparecessem pela sua frente, bruxas ou trouxas. Se já era famoso antes, depois que acabou com Voldemort, ele virou celebridade, portanto as mulheres não paravam de cair aos seus pés. Deu mais uma olhada na mulher e tentou se recordar do seu nome. Nem isso lembrava. Deixou um bilhete curtíssimo:

"Obrigado pela noite.

H."

E saiu desaparatando.

Hermione acordou bem cedo. Não era mesmo de ficar muito tempo na cama. Havia muitas coisas a fazer e ela não podia se dar esse luxo. Tomou um banho, jogou uma roupa no corpo e foi para o Ministério. Chagando lá, foi diretamente para sua sala e começou a fazer o relatório sobre o caso em que estava trabalhando. De repente ouviu um barulho no corredor. Sabia que era ele aparatando. Olhou no relógio e constatou que ele estava atrasado. Só naquela semana era a 3ª vez e eles ainda estavam na 5ª feira. Não demorou muito e ela ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Entra! – disse ela.

Harry entrou com um sorriso e 2 cafés nas mãos. Entregou um à amiga e se sentou.

- Como soube que eu ainda não tinha tomado café?

- Deixe me ver... porque você é Hermione Granger e não tem tempo para essas besteiras como comida, descanso e tal. – e riu para ela, que acabou sorrindo também.

Ela observou ele por alguns instantes.

- Você está bem, Harry?

- Um pouco de dor de cabeça, nada mais.

- Você andou bebendo ontem? – perguntou ela, já sabendo da resposta.

- Ah, que nada! Só um pouquinho para relaxar.

- E foi só isso que você fez para relaxar? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Bem...

- Não precisa responder! – ela exclamou.

Ele se sentou. Dividia aquela sala com ela há 3 anos, desde que foram contratados pelo Ministério. Assim que se formaram na melhor Escola de Aurores da Europa, eles foram indicados ao Ministério da Magia e imediatamente admitidos. Adorava trabalhar com ela, apesar do seu temperamento e personalidade não haverem mudado nem um pouco desde Hogwarts. Continuava mandona, teimosa e sempre queria ter a última palavra, mas também continuava compenetrada, organizada, inteligente, compreensiva, fiel, conselheira e a melhor amiga que alguém poderia querer.

Havia um exemplar do Profeta Diário na sua mesa. Pegou-o e começou a ler. Hermione, em sua mesa, voltou ao relatório que estava fazendo. De vez em quando ele a mirava por cima do jornal. Se o temperamento de Hermione continuava o mesmo, sua aparência estava diferente. Ela estava muito bonita. Havia adquirido corpo de mulher. Um corpo muito bonito. Porém Hermione não aparentava perceber seu próprio corpo ou sua aparência, pois ela não costumava dedicar nem um tempinho do seu dia para se arrumar. Suas roupas eram sérias demais e ela nunca usava maquiagem. Ela também quase não saía para se divertir. Isto tinha um motivo: Ronald Weasley.

Eles começaram a namorar no 7º ano e logo após se formarem em Hogwarts, eles se casaram em uma cerimônia simples. A guerra contra Voldemort não fôra boa para a família Weasley, pois, além de Gina, Percy também tinha morrido.

Rony havia se tornado um goleiro de Quadribol muito bom no último ano de Hogwarts e alguns times da Inglaterra ofereceram-lhe bons contratos. Não demorou muito e ele já estava jogando pela seleção nacional. Enquanto Hermione cursava a Escola de Aurores, Rony viajava pela Europa fazendo o que mais gostava: jogar Quadribol. Ficavam pouco tempo juntos, pois ele viajava demais. Ele já era um jogador famoso.

Após 4 anos de casada e já às vésperas da sua formatura como Auror, Hermione descobriu que estava grávida. Ela estava doida para dar a notícia a Rony. Estava muito feliz. Talvez um filho voltasse a aproximar os dois como era no início do casamento. Ao chegar em casa, o encontrou sentado na poltrona, com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Ron, eu tenho uma coisa para lhe contar. – disse com um sorriso, ao se sentar ao lado dele.

- Eu também. – ele disse, meio frio.

- Então fala você primeiro.

Enquanto ele procurava uma melhor forma para falar o que tinha que falar, Hermione notou que havia 2 malas próximas à entrada e que ela não havia reparado quando entrou.

- R-Ron, para que aquelas malas?

- Hermione..., não está dando certo. Nós não estamos dando certo.

- Ron, eu..., eu não estou entendendo...

Ele levantou nervoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Eu conheci outra pessoa. – ele disse de supetão.

- O quê?

- Mione, nosso casamento está acabado há algum tempo. A gente pouco se vê. Nós...

Hermione chorava, segurando seu ventre, como se tivesse sentindo algo. Ela conseguiu dizer:

- Quem é ela, Ron?

- Você não conhece. Ela escreve para uma revista esportiva bruxa. Nós..., bem..., nós nos conhecemos há pouco mais de 1 ano e acabamos nos envolvendo.

- Você está com ela há mais de 1 ano?

- Estou. Desculpe.

Ela levantou, ainda com a mão na barriga, foi até à porta e abriu-a.

- Vá embora Ron! Pegue suas malas e saia. Não dá mais para olhar para a sua cara. Depois você me manda os pergaminhos de separação para eu assinar. Adeus.

Logo depois que ele saiu, Hermione sentiu pontadas mais fortes no ventre. Quando olhou, percebeu que descia um filete de sangue pela sua perna. Ela usou de todas as suas forças e conseguiu aparatar dentro de St. Mungus, mas foi tarde demais e ela perdeu o bebê. Rony nunca soube que iria ser pai.

Quando Hermione lhe contou essa história, Harry sentiu ódio do amigo. Nunca esperaria que ele fizesse isso com ela. Não chegou a romper relações com ele, mas ficou um bom período de tempo o evitando. O próprio Rony quase não procurava Harry, pois sabia que ele havia ficado do lado de Hermione e estava muito mais próximo a ela, já que iriam começar a trabalhar juntos no Ministério.

Hermione estava concentrada no relatório, mas de vez em quando pegava Harry a olhando.

- O que foi? Você quer me perguntar alguma coisa?

- Quero! – disse de pronto.

- E o que é?

- Há quanto tempo você não sai com um homem, Mione?

- O quê? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- É isso mesmo! Você e Rony já estão separados há 3 anos. O que está impedindo você de viver?

- Talvez o mesmo que esteja impedindo você. – ela disse com os olhos marejados.

- Eu? Mione, eu saio com mulheres.

- Eu sei. Eu sei que você sai, mas você por acaso lembra o nome de alguma delas? – ela desafiou - Harry, por favor! Você está me recomendando fazer o mesmo que você?

- Não... – ele disse – Claro que não! Desculpe.

- Harry, eu não tenho disposição nem para me arrumar, quanto mais me envolver com alguém.

- Bom, pelo menos você notou isso.

- Que eu não me arrumo? Eu tenho espelho em casa, meu amigo.

- E por que você não faz nada, Mione?

- Já disse, falta de disposição.

- Mione, você tem só 25 anos! Não pode morrer para o mundo.

- Eu tenho a mesma idade que você, Harry. Se viver é dormir com tudo o que se mexe, então... – disse e depois se arrependeu – Desculpa, eu não quis dizer...

- Quis sim, mas não se preocupe, você não está errada. Eu não consigo mesmo manter nenhum relacionamento. Na verdade eu nem sei se quero.

- Harry, eu sei que você amava a Gina, mas eu era amiga dela e tenho certeza que ela mesma não gostaria de ver você assim: bebendo e transando com qualquer uma por aí.

Ele baixou os olhos. Quando iria falar algo, o Ministro em pessoa entrou na sala deles.

- Rufus! – disse Harry.

- Sr. Scrimgeour, como vai? – ela perguntou.

Rufus ainda era o Ministro e conhecia-os bem. Não titubeou nem um momento em contratá-los e estava muito satisfeito.

- Potter, Granger, tenho uma missão para vocês.

- Sr. Ministro, eu ainda estou trabalhando no caso daquele bruxo de Notingham.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas estou designando Tonks para este caso.

- Mas por que senhor?

- Granger, você e Potter são meus dois melhores aurores. Quim e Moody estão velhos e Tonks prefere ficar mais por aqui, para cuidar dos filhos, então eu darei este caso mais simples para ela. Você já descobriu tudo, agora é só pegá-lo. Tonks fará isso com o pé nas costas.

- Sobre o que é a missão Rufus? – perguntou Harry.

- O Ministério da Magia Italiano solicitou ajuda à OMCB (Organização Mundial de Cooperação Bruxa) devido a coisas estranhas que estão acontecendo por lá. Tem uma doença atacando os bruxos em uma cidade próxima à fronteira com a França. Ainda não descobriram o que é, mas há grandes probabilidades de ser alguma poção nova, criada para matar. Não se sabe se está sendo aplicada na água ou aonde, mas a coisa só afeta os bruxos.

- E por que nós? Na Itália há muitos bons aurores. – disse Harry.

- Exatamente porque os aurores italianos são muito conhecidos por lá. A OMCB está querendo agir sigilosamente e pediu ajuda à Inglaterra. Vocês falam o idioma e vão disfarçados.

- Disfarçados senhor?

- Isso, vocês vão como um casal de trouxas.

- Trouxas? – perguntou Harry, surpreso.

- Exatamente, Potter. Estou juntando o útil ao agradável. Além de excelentes aurores e falarem italiano, vocês conhecem bem os trouxas, porque conviveram toda a infância e adolescência com eles. Não haverá nenhum empecilho para vocês.

- Bem, mas por que um casal? – perguntou Hermione.

- Porque vai ficar menos suspeito. Vocês são jovens e cheios de vida, o que fariam juntos em um lugar daqueles se não estivessem em lua-de-mel?

- Lua-de-Mel? – perguntaram os dois juntos.

- Isso! Algum problema? – ele perguntou com um olhar que não dava margem a nenhuma argumentação ou recusa.

Os dois balançaram as cabeças negativamente.

- E quando iremos senhor?

- Amanhã pela manhã. Vocês vão agir como trouxas desde a saída. Vão de avião e haverá um carro alugado à disposição de vocês. Primeiro vocês ficarão em Roma, onde vão encontrar o Ministro da Magia da Itália. Ele vai passar todas as coordenadas a vocês. Depois seguem para a tal cidade. Levem o mínimo de artefatos bruxos possíveis. Somente as varinhas e a sua capa de invisibilidade, Harry. Lá na Itália eles terão o resto que precisarem, Veritaserum, Polissuco, etc. Vão até o setor de pessoal. Há uma quantia em dinheiro disponível para vocês usarem. Comprem roupas trouxas, pois é isso que são, a partir de – olhou o relógio – agora. Estão dispensados por hoje. As passagens e passaportes estão no setor de pessoal junto com o dinheiro. E não esqueçam: na frente dos outros, ajam como um casal apaixonado que acabou de se casar. Boa sorte!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 – Os Preparativos

Harry e Hermione deixaram o Ministério logo após terem pego as coisas no Setor de Pessoal.

- Harry, o que você acha que está se passando por lá? Por que será que estão envenenando os bruxos?

- Mione, teremos tempo para conversar sobre isso. Vamos pensar nisso quando estivermos no avião, está bom? – e continuou, mudando de assunto – Bem, você conhece as lojas trouxas de Londres melhor do que eu. Meus tios praticamente não me deixavam sair de casa. E então?

- Depende do tipo de roupas que vamos comprar. Estamos no verão, então devem ser roupas leves e...

- Você já passou por uma lua-de-mel oficial, eu não. O que vocês vestiam?

- Eu e Ronald? Bem, na maior parte do tempo, nós não vestíamos nada! Esqueceu que era lua-de-mel? - Harry riu junto com ela. – Vamos andar por aí e ver o que achamos.

- Você manda patroa! – e eles riram novamente.

Eles passaram toda manhã e parte da tarde comprando coisas, desde roupas e sapatos, até artigos de higiene. Enquanto ele ficava em lojas masculinas, ela ía às femininas. Em algumas eles iam juntos. Harry encheu tanto Hermione que ela acabou comprando maquiagem e bijuterias também.

- Mulher minha tem que estar perfeita! – ele dizia e eles riam.

No fundo, ele queria que ela voltasse a se cuidar, como fazia quando era casada.

- Bem, você já escolheu como vamos nos chamar? – ela perguntou.

- Eu chamo você de docinho e você me chama de garanhão, que tal? – brincou ele.

- Harry! – ela exclamou, corando.

- Caramba, eu não acredito que você ainda fica vermelha com estas brincadeiras. Você e o Rony sempre ficavam quase da cor dos cabelos dele.

- Por favor, não vamos falar dele, ok? – ela baixou os olhos e depois o encarou sorrindo – Ok, garanhão de quê?

- Que tal Sr. e Sra. Mason?

- Hermione Mason... – ela disse em voz alta – Parece bom.

- Hermione não, Docinho Mason! – e eles riram. – E para você ver como eu serei um bom marido, eu quero dar uma coisa a você. Vamos sentar ali naquele banco.

Ela o acompanhou, não entendendo nada. Assim que se sentou, ele se ajoelhou a sua frente e, com toda pompa que pôde dar ao momento, Harry tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso e disse a ela:

- Hermione Granger, você quer ser a minha esposa, para sempre? – e abriu a caixinha, revelando um lindo anel.

A princípio ela ficou um tanto aturdida. As pessoas que passavam por ali, apenas sorriam para eles, entendendo serem o casal mais feliz do mundo. Depois ela "voltou" ao mundo real. Decidiu entrar também no papel de atriz.

- Oh, meu amor! É maravilhoso! Claro que eu quero ser sua mulher! – e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, arrependendo-se imediatamente. – Desculpe Harry, acho que me empolguei com o momento. – disse rindo e fazendo a voz mais divertida que pôde achar.

Ele ficou meio surpreso, mas acabou rindo com ela.

- Que bom que aceitou! Agora experimente! – ele pegou na mão dela e colocou o anel – Ficou lindo! – mas soltou-a imediatamente ao sentir uma inesperada quentura no corpo.

Ela olhou para sua própria mão e teve que concordar com ele.

- O Ministério está gastando mesmo!

- Tudo pela causa! – ele brincou.

De repente, Hermione olhou o relógio e exclamou:

- Caramba Harry, já está ficando tarde! Tenho que arrumar as malas e você também. É melhor irmos. – ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto – Vê se vai direto para casa hein. Nos vemos amanhã.

- Ok, nos vemos no aeroporto.

Enquanto Harry via a amiga se afastar, avistou um Pub trouxa ali perto. Foi direto para lá.

Em seu apartamento, Hermione aprontou tudo e deixou as malas, já fechadas, próximas à porta. Sentou no sofá e pegou um livro para ler. De repente seus olhos miraram as malas e ela teve uma sensação de déjà vu. Pensou em Rony. O que será que ele anda aprontando? O nome dele sempre esteve na mídia esportiva bruxa, mas há algum tempo que ela não via nenhuma notícia. A última foi o escândalo da sua separação da jornalista. Segundo as notícias, ela havia "abocanhado" grande parte do dinheiro que ele acumulara nestes anos. "É, Ron, mais um casamento e você vai à falência." Ela pensou na época. Chorou muito depois da separação deles e até teve uma pontinha de esperança que eles voltassem, depois de ler a tal notícia, mas Rony não a procurou. Hoje, olhando aquelas malas e lembrando dele, ela não sentiu nada. Nenhuma saudade, nenhuma raiva ou ressentimento, apenas nada. Olhou de relance para o anel na sua mão esquerda. Teve ali a certeza de que Ronald Weasley era parte de seu passado, definitivamente. Leu mais um pouco e depois foi dormir.

Harry ficou no Pub um tempo. Enquanto tomava umas bebidas, começou a focar sua atenção em uma mulher muito bonita que estava sentada sozinha do outro lado do bar. Ela era morena e tinha os cabelos cheios e levemente cacheados. Ela lhe lembrava alguém, mas ele não se deu conta a princípio. A mulher também o olhava com interesse. Pediu 2 bebidas ao homem do bar e foi até ela.

- Olá! – ele cumprimentou.

- Oi. – ela devolveu.

- Parece que seu copo está vazio – ele apontou para o copo dela – Eu acho isso um desperdício. Veja, trouxe outro para você. – e entregou-lhe a bebida, sentando ao seu lado. – Posso beber com você? – ele perguntou.

- Claro! – ela disse – Obrigada pela bebida. – ela deu um gole e o encarou sorridente – Posso saber o nome deste cavalheiro que não gosta de copos vazios?

- Harry! – ele disse – Harry Mason! – Ele nunca dava o seu nome verdadeiro e não soube na hora porque escolhera justamente aquele. De repente lembrou o que Hermione lhe dissera no Ministério: "Por acaso você lembra o nome de alguma delas?" – E o seu? – ele se viu perguntando.

- Alícia Parkinson.

"Parkinson?" Ele se lembrou da aluna da Sonserina que foi do mesmo ano que ele em Hogwarts e de como Hermione gostava de chamá-la: "A vaca da Pansy Parkinson." E ele riu.

- Desculpe – ela disse – mas por que está rindo?

- Ah, desculpe eu..., eu... lembrei de uma coisa..., eu...

Então ele se deu conta de quem ela lhe lembrava: Hermione! Era muito parecida com a amiga. Os cabelos, o formato do rosto. De repente lhe deu uma vontade louca de beijá-la. "O que está acontecendo Harry Potter?"

- Ei, Harry? – ela chamou-o, tocando sua mão.

- Hein... desculpa. É que eu fiquei meio hipnotizado com a sua boca.

Ela deu um sorriso maroto.

- Você é bem rápido! Quer sair daqui?

- Muito!

Ele pagou as bebidas e foram ao apartamento dela. Mal ela fechou a porta e Harry a agarrou por trás, beijando seu pescoço e acariciando-a por baixo da blusa. Ela se virou e rapidamente suas bocas se uniram e suas línguas se enroscaram. Harry arrancou a blusa dela, enquanto ela desabotoava a calça dele e descia o zíper. Ele a empurrou contra a porta, beijando-a e lambendo-a, boca, rosto, pescoço, seios. Suas mãos subiram a saia dela e ele a levantou. Ela então envolveu-lhe com as pernas, enquanto ele tentava manter o equilíbrio ali, em pé, encostados na porta. Harry a segurava pelos quadris. Os dois estavam febris.

- Hermione..., eu... te... quero... – sussurrou com o rosto enfiado entre os seios dela.

De repente ela parou.

- Hermione?

Harry estacou e a desceu até o chão. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tenso. Olhou para ela e novamente o rosto da amiga apareceu na sua mente. Ele subiu suas calças e fechou-a. Abaixou e pegou a blusa e o soutien da moça, entregando-os a ela.

- Desculpe, não vai dar.

- Quem é Hermione?

- Ninguém. – ele se desculpou novamente e saiu.

A caminho de seu apartamento, Harry pensava no que havia acontecido com ele: "Por que o rosto dela voltava a todo momento? E por que eu chamei o nome dela naquela hora? Justo naquela hora?" Decidiu não pensar nisso. Tinha que se concentrar em fazer suas malas agora.

Hermione acordou e pensou na tal missão. Na verdade não era na tal missão que ela estava pensando. Era no fato dela ir com Harry. Em 3 anos, haviam trabalhado em diversos casos juntos, mas nunca tiveram que viajar para tão longe e muito menos dormir no mesmo quarto de Hotel. Sentia-se um pouco estranha. Há 3 anos não dividia um quarto com um homem. "Mas o que está acontecendo comigo? Por que a preocupação? Ele é só Harry Potter, meu melhor amigo. Eu conheço ele há 14 anos. Não preciso ficar desse jeito". Ela levantou e tomou um banho demorado. Saiu do banheiro e olhou-se no espelho do quarto. "Será que meu corpo é feio?" Ela se perguntou. "Acho que não" ela se virava na frente do seu reflexo. "Então por que você não se arruma, mulher?" Ela disse em voz alta. Deu um sorriso. Ora bolas, estava indo para sua "lua-de mel", então tinha que estar bonita. Decidiu escolher a dedo a roupa de viagem. Se arrumou com gosto, colocou um dos colares que comprara e fez uma maquiagem discreta, sem exageros. Olhou-se novamente no espelho e ficou satisfeita. Certificou-se que tudo estava na bagagem, checou se tudo estava em ordem em casa e foi para o aeroporto.

Harry não dormira direito. Ficou pensando no que tinha acontecido na véspera. Nunca havia chamado nenhum nome durante uma transa. Nem quando estava com Gina, ele balbuciava o nome dela nessa hora. Por que o nome de Hermione surgiu naquele momento? "Eu hein". Ele então desistiu de tentar dormir. Ainda era cedo para ir para o aeroporto, pegou um roteiro da Itália, que comprara em uma loja no dia anterior e começou a folhear. Quando deu certa hora, ele tomou um banho, se vestiu, pegou as coisas e saiu.

Quando Harry chegou ao aeroporto, encontrou Hermione já na fila do check-in, acenando para ele. Ele notou imediatamente a diferença. Estava linda! Usava as roupas novas e podia se ver o brilho do batom nos seus lábios. Harry desviou rapidamente o olhar de lá.

- E então? Está com medo? – ela perguntou – É a primeira vez que viaja de avião, não é?

- Bem..., é, mas... – e se aproximou do ouvido dela – não é a primeira vez que eu vôo. – e ficou um pouco tonto com o perfume dela.

- Talvez você tenha razão. Bem, pelo menos aqui tem cinto de segurança e eu prefiro assim.

Harry sorriu ao lembrar como ela era desajeitada numa vassoura e como ela estava assustada enquanto estava em cima de Bicuço, no 3º ano deles em Hogwarts.

- Do que está rindo?

- Lembrei do Bicuço agora.

- Eu também! – e ambos sorriram.

Então chegou a vez deles na fila e Hermione tomou a frente, pois já tinha passado por aquilo. Eles circularam mais um tempo pelo aeroporto, até a hora do embarque. Ao entrarem e sentarem nos assentos, Harry pegou na mão dela e disse:

- É Sra. Mason, aqui vamos nós!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 – A Chegada a Roma**

Ao chegarem ao aeroporto de Roma, Harry procurou por algum bruxo do Ministério italiano que tivesse ido buscá-los. O aeroporto estava cheio e parecia que só havia trouxas por lá. Depois de muito tempo procurando, os dois se sentaram exaustos.

- Acho que ninguém vem buscar a gente. Será que o tal carro que Rufus disse, já está à disposição? – perguntou ele.

- Eu acho estranho o Ministério não ter enviado ninguém. – ela comentou.

Eles continuavam com o olhar atento a todos os lados. De repente, um homem que estava ao lado de Hermione, virou-se para ela e disse num inglês arrastado:

- Vocês são ingleses, né? – e viu que ela confirmou com a cabeça – Puxa, eu adoro a Inglaterra. O Big Ben, a Abadia, aqueles ônibus de 2 andares... – e deu um suspiro – Mas o que eu mais gosto é a seleção nacional de Quadribol de vocês! É o máximo!

Se os dois não estavam querendo dar muita bola ao desconhecido, agora suas cabeças se voltaram para ele, com total atenção.

- Desculpe – Harry disse – Mas o que é esse Quadribol? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendido, afinal eles eram "trouxas".

- Perdão, eu não me apresentei, sou Nicola Lambertiatti. Sou acessor do Ministro da Magia. Vocês devem ser Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, estou certo?

- Você está certo. Onde você estava? Estávamos procurando por alguém do Ministério há umas 2 horas.

- Desculpe, já até havia visto vocês por aí, mas precisava ter certeza que eram vocês mesmo. Aliás, parabéns! Seus disfarces de trouxas estão perfeitos!

- O que nos denunciou, então? – Hermione quis saber. – Foi a conversa que estávamos tendo?

- Não, já tinha descoberto antes. Bem, o Sr. Potter não foi muito cuidadoso ao comprar aquele copo d'água agora há pouco. Quando ele pegou o dinheiro, eu pude ver a varinha no bolso interno do seu casaco.

Hermione olhou para Harry com a velha expressão que ela usava em Hogwarts para repreender ele e Rony.

- Viu Harry, eu disse para não colocar a varinha no casaco! Aliás eu disse para não vir de casaco!

- Mas estava frio no avião! – ele explicou.

Nicola começou a rir.

- Por que está rindo? – perguntou ela.

- Como eu disse antes: o disfarce trouxa de vocês está perfeito. Verdadeiros marido e mulher. – e acabou arrancando a risada deles também.

- Você vai nos levar ao ministro?

- Sim, vamos direto para lá.

- Como iremos?

- Venham comigo.

Eles se dirigiram às escadas rolantes e desceram. Em um canto mais afastado haviam diversos carrinhos de bagagem. Ele se aproximou de um que estava separado, pois estava sem uma das rodinhas.

- Sr. Lambertiatti – disse Hermione – não precisamos de carrinho. Já temos um, veja! – e mostrou-lhe o carrinho com a bagagem dos dois.

- Isso não é um carrinho comum. – e baixou a voz – é uma chave de portal. Venham, segurem-se aqui.

Os três seguraram no carrinho e de repente, sumiram do aeroporto, aparecendo diretamente na ante-sala do gabinete do ministro.

- Estão entregues. Vou para minha sala. Qualquer coisa, é só falar. – e foi se afastando – A propósito – ele se virou novamente para eles – aquilo que eu disse sobre gostar da seleção de Quadribol é verdade. Inclusive a seleção inglesa vai fazer um amistoso amanhã à noite com a seleção italiana. Eles são mesmo muito bons! Bem, até logo! – e fechou a porta.

Hermione ficou com uma cara que Harry não soube identificar.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, pousando a mão no seu ombro.

- Claro! Vamos lá conversar com o ministro – ela respondeu.

A secretária do ministro aguardou que eles se aproximassem e os levou até ele. O ministro era um bruxo alto, magro e com um nariz pronunciado, aparentava ter uns 50 anos.

- Ah, vocês devem ser Potter e Granger! Muito prazer! Meu nome é Pietro Lazarotto – se adiantou cumprimentando-os – Rufus me falou muito bem de vocês. Sentem-se.

Assim que sentou Hermione começou a olhar a sala dele minuciosamente. Havia muitos livros por lá e outros objetos que pareciam valiosos.. De repente, num canto do salão, ela avistou uma penseira. "Para que será que o ministro tem uma penseira em pleno Minsitério?" Indagou-se e logo depois voltou os olhos para ele, que estava falando.

- Bem, como vocês já devem saber, têm ocorrido algumas mortes de bruxos na cidade de Cuneo, bem próximo à França. O que talvez Rufus não os tenha informado, é que os bruxos que vêm morrendo são os filhos de trouxas.

Harry olhou de relance para Hermione, que não esboçou nenhuma reação. O ministro continuou

- Muita gente já saiu de lá. O nosso medo é que a tal "praga" se espalhe por outros pontos do país e possa chegar a toda a Europa. Por enquanto, a doença não atingiu bruxos mestiços ou puro-sangue, mas não sabemos se isso pode acontecer.

- O que dizem os curandeiros? – perguntou Harry.

- A princípio eles não acharam nada que curasse a doença. Nossos melhores bruxos cientistas estão tentando buscar um remédio, vacina ou até um contra-feitiço, mas sem sabermos que tipo de poção está causando isso, não temos como agir.

- Quais são os sintomas, Sr. Lazarotto? – desta vez foi Hermione quem perguntou.

- Os sintomas são febre alta, calafrios e delírios.

- Delírios?

- Sim, delírios. Quem desenvolve a doença costuma delirar durante a febre.

- Quantas mortes já tiveram notícia? – Harry quis saber.

- Até ontem, 28 mortes, sendo que temos 25 pessoas internadas.

- Não houve nenhum caso em que a pessoa sobreviveu?

- Até agora nenhum, infelizmente.

- Depois dos primeiros sintomas, em quanto tempo a pessoa morre?

- Bem, sem tratamento: 2 dias. Se for hospitalizada, estamos conseguindo retardar o processo e acabam sendo 4 dias.

- Quando apareceu o paciente zero? – perguntou Hermione.

- Há cerca de 3 meses.

- E vocês têm algum suspeito?

- Existe um bruxo que foi curandeiro em Roma, muito famoso, que descobriu diversos contra-feitiços e poções curadoras para diversos males, porém ele tinha preconceito contra os nascidos trouxas. Se recusava, inclusive a tratá-los. Ele foi levado à justiça bruxa que o condenou a 10 anos em nossa prisão e sua licença de curandeiro foi cassada. Sua pena acabou há 5 meses e não sabemos seu paradeiro.

- Bem – disse Harry – é um começo. Passe por favor o nome e, se possível, a foto dele. Vamos tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

- Claro, claro! O nome dele é Paolo Piccini. Você podem conseguir uma foto dele com o Nicola. Tudo que precisarem, podem obter com ele. Sei que vieram sem os apetrechos necessários, Rufus me disse. Portanto, podem pedir o que quiserem que Nicola arruma para vocês. Ele já recebeu minhas ordens neste sentido. – e mudou de assunto – Bem, vocês devem estar exaustos. Vou providenciar um transporte, trouxa lógico, para que os levem ao hotel. Amanhã serão meus convidados para um almoço especial. A seleção inglesa de Quadribol também estará conosco aqui e eu gostaria muito da presença de vocês. Será um prazer!

Harry falou de imediato:

- Ah..., Sr. Lazarotto, não sei se vai dar. Talvez fosse melhor a gente seguir logo para Cuneo...

- Que é isso Harry? – Hermione interrompeu – Será realmente um prazer! Pode contar conosco!

Harry não entendeu nada. Tentava livrá-la do constrangimento de encontrar o seu ex-marido, mas ela parecia ansiosa para isso. De repente ele se sentiu entristecido.

- Tem certeza Mione?

- Claro! Por que não? – ela disse e acrescentou, virando-se para o ministro – Sr. Lazarotto, eu lhe peço somente um favor.

- Claro, pode dizer.

- Amanhã, durante o almoço, o senhor pode nos tratar como Sr. e Sra. Potter?

- Potter?

- Isso mesmo. Gostaríamos de ir treinando na frente de outras pessoas, afinal é o nosso disfarce, o senhor entende, né?

- Claro, Sra. Potter! – ele riu – Viu? Já vou treinando também. – e riu com ela.

Harry deu um sorriso meio abobalhado e os dois se retiraram. Nicola forneceu tudo o que precisavam e eles desceram para o saguão. Quando estavam sozinhos, aguardando o transporte para o Hotel, Harry disse:

- Mione, o que você está pretendendo?

- Você não adivinhou ainda?

- Mas nós nem sabemos se ele veio para esse amistoso.

- Não importa! Temos que começar a ensaiar, não é?

- Mas, Mione...

- Sem mais, nem meio mas. Olha, nosso taxi chegou! – e saiu andando para o veículo, seguida de Harry.

O Hotel ficava na área nobre de Roma e era considerado 5 estrelas. O casal "Mason" seguiu para uma suite especial. O quarto era bem espaçoso, com uma enorme cama de casal, uma mesa com 2 cadeiras, um frigobar "generoso" e uma TV,

equipada com DVD player. Era bem arejado e dava vista para o Coliseu. Em um dos cantos tinha uma bonita lareira. No banheiro havia uma enorme e convidativa banheira de hidromassagem.

- Que pena que só teremos um dia em Roma. – disse ele. – Depois do almoço de amanhã, temos que seguir para Cuneo.

Hermione nem ouviu direito o que ele disse. Apreciava um dos monumentos trouxas mais conhecidos do mundo. De repente ela disse:

- Harry Mason, vamos tomar um banho e colocarmos uma roupa bem legal. Vamos curtir Roma!

- Hermione, você não está cansada? Eu estou morto! – e se jogou de costas na cama.

- Ah, não não não, levanta daí, vai! Joga uma água neste corpo e vamos conhecer a cidade. – disse puxando Harry pelas mãos.

Ela fazia força e Harry fazia o corpo mole.

- Ah Mione..., veja como está macio esse colchão... – e ele acabou puxando-a.

Ela não esperava o movimento e acabou caindo por cima dele. Seus rostos ficaram a pouca distância um do outro. Harry encarou seus lábios com um desejo enorme. Hermione sentiu seu corpo ficar quente. Há anos não sentia nada parecido. Então ela viu Harry aproximar seus lábios do dela.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 – O Passeio Turístico 

Hermione ficou nervosa com o que estava acontecendo e se afastou.

- Vamos logo Harry! Não adianta me puxar para dormir não! – ela disfarçou, fingindo não ter notado nada.

Ele ficou olhando para o teto um momento, então resolveu levantar.

- Está bom Sra. Mason, vou tomar uma ducha, ok?

- Ótimo! Vai lá, depois eu vou.

"Será que ele se chateou? Droga, eu não quero ser outra na listinha dele! Será que eu seria como as outras? Apenas usada e descartada? Mas acho que ele não me trataria assim. Será?" Hermione pensou. "Será que ele percebeu como eu meu corpo ficou quente? E se eu deixasse que me beijasse? Ali, na cama..., acho que eu não conseguiria resistir. Pára com isso! Ele estava brincando. Mas e essa história do disfarce deles? Ah, vamos ver no almoço de amanhã. Lá eu saberei como lidar com isso." Ela abriu a mala e escolheu uma roupa bem fresca. Pegou o que iria precisar e aguardou-o sair do banho.

Harry deixava a água fria escorrer pelo seu corpo, pensando nela. "Tenho certeza que ela notou! Droga, Mione, por que você tinha que se afastar? Será que ela vai me achar abusado?" Não queria magoá-la, mas tendo-a ali, tão próximo. Harry pensou por um momento se ele não estava querendo outra aventura, outras horinhas de prazer sem culpa. "Ela é mulher, eu sou homem. O que nos impediria? Por que será que as mulheres sempre têm que se atrelar a sentimentos nessa hora? Mas ela é Hermione, minha melhor amiga. Não, não farei isso com ela! Não dormirei com ela só pelo prazer físico. Mas e se ela quiser? Será que o que me impulsiona é só a atração? Droga, ela está linda! Nunca havia a visto assim! Ou será que estou desenvolvendo sentimentos por ela? Ai, Harry, deixa de ser idiota! Eu sou o melhor amigo dela e é assim que ela me vê e pronto." Ele saiu do banho e enrolou uma toalha na cintura. Percebeu que não levara a roupa para o banheiro. "Droga!" Então ele saiu do banheiro.

Hermione estava distraída com o roteiro de viagem da Itália, quando notou o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo. Foi quando ela viu Harry saindo só de toalha.

- Morar sozinho tem dessas coisas. – ele disse - Eu sempre me arrumo fora do banheiro. Só que normalmente eu venho sem a toalha. – e deu um sorriso para ela, mas notou uma expressão diferente – Está tudo bem Mione? Você está com uma cara esquisita.

Ela nem ouvira direito. Estava com os olhos "presos" no corpo dele. Aquele corpo molhado. "Nossa!"

- Mione? – nada – Hermione? – nada – Sra. Mason? – ainda nada – Droga, Docinho!

- Hein?

- A-há! Eu sabia que você iria atender por Docinho! – disse rindo.

- Ah, Harry, deixa de ser bobo! Eu estava..., ah..., distraída com esse roteiro de viagem.

- Nem aqui você larga os livros hein? – brincou ele – O banheiro está liberado, madame. Vai lá que eu tenho que me trocar. – disse mostrando as roupas nas mãos dele e depois completou – A não ser que você queira ver, afinal eu sou seu marido mesmo. – e sorriu.

- Nos seus sonhos, Harry Potter! – brincou e entrou para o banho.

Harry trocou de roupa, pegou o livro e começou a traçar um roteiro básico para aquela única tarde. Depois de um tempinho ele olhou para o relógio. Ela estava demorando. Ele se aproximou do banheiro e tentou escutar o barulho do chuveiro, mas não ouviu nada.

- Está tudo bem aí, Granger? Não foi atacada por nenhum feitiço ou poção desse tal Paolo? – ele brincou. Como não houve resposta, ele insistiu – Hermiooooneeee! – não houve resposta – Não brinca comigo Mione, já está ficando tarde! Afinal quem insistiu para gente sair? – ainda nada. Harry ficou nervoso – Eu vou entrar! – e arrombou a porta com força.

Hermione havia enchido a banheira e colocado muitas ervas e um sabonete líquido cheirosíssimo, que o hotel havia deixado. O banho estava tão bom e relaxante que ela acabou adormecendo. De repente aquele estrondo na porta! Ela despertou assustada.

- Harry! – exclamou procurando sua toalha para cobrir o corpo.

- Está tudo bem? – disse nervoso – Eu chamei você ali de fora diversas vezes e não houve resposta. Também não ouvi o chuveiro e... – então ele parou notando que ela estava nua na banheira. Seu corpo estava todo submerso, exceto sua cabeça e não dava para ver nada, mas ele não conseguia desviar o olhar.

- Harry, saia já deste banheiro! – disse quando finalmente ela conseguiu alcançar a toalha.

Ele piscou, meio abobalhado.

- Desculpe, estou saindo, estou saindo.

Ela se vestiu rapidamente e saiu do banheiro. Encontrou Harry com um sorrisinho na boca.

- O que foi? – perguntou enrubecida.

- Bem, não poderei dizer que passei pela minha lua-de-mel sem ter visto minha mulher nua. – ele disse rindo.

- Você não viu nada, a banheira estava cheia de espuma.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas pelo menos foi como se fosse, afinal eu sei que você estava nua.

- Ah, ok, ok. – ela disfarçou e mudou de assunto - Você viu o que fez com a porta do banheiro? Tsc tsc tsc... nem parece bruxo. Custava usar um Alohomorra? – ela o repreendeu.

- Eu fiquei muito nervoso. Você não me respondia. Achei até que pudesse estar sob o efeito daquela tal doença que afeta os nascidos trouxas. Nem pensei em varinha, dei logo um chutão na porta.

- Bem, obrigada pela preocupação. Agora temos que consertar isso. - Foi até a bolsa e pegou a varinha. Apontou para o batente e a fechadura e disse o feitiço. A porta ficou perfeita.

- Ótimo! – ele disse – Vamos!

- Deixa só eu passar uma maquiagem e pentear os cabelos.

E ele ficou lá, admirando todo o ritual dela. Cada vez mais a achava linda e não consegui tirar isso da cabeça. Até que ela ficou pronta e eles saíram. Foram em todos os lugares que puderam visitar. Monumentos, museus, igrejas milenares. Hermione havia feito um pequeno feitiço em uma máquina de fotos bruxas para que se parecesse por fora com as trouxas. Ninguém podia notar a diferença. Se divertiram muito. Já à noite, foram jantar em uma típica Cantina italiana. Ele pediu espaguete e ela lasanha, acompanhados de um delicioso vinho tinto. Dois músicos vieram tocar próximo a eles e Harry pegou na mão dela, sem nem ver o que fazia. Eles entrelaçaram os dedos sobre a mesa, embriagados pela música. Voltaram para o hotel ainda de mãos dadas. Ao subirem no elevador, Hermione disse:

- Sabe Harry, você dará um bom marido um dia e ela será uma mulher de sorte.

Ele apenas sorriu para ela e alguns instantes depois emendou:

- O Ron é um idiota mesmo! – disse somente isso, mas ela percebeu as entrelinhas.

Se encararam por um instante, até que o elevador chegou ao andar deles. Ao sair, ela disse:

- Notou que estamos de mãos dadas desde o restaurante?

- Notei. É que a sua mão é tão macia, que eu não quis soltar. – e riram.

- É bom mesmo a gente se acostumar, Sr. Mason, amanhã a gente vai precisar desta prática.

E eles entraram no quarto. Cada um tomou outro banho e colocaram os pijamas. Hermione havia levado uma camisola, mas achou por bem não colocá-la.

- Harry, a gente deveria ter pedido outro quarto. – ela comentou.

- Por quê?

- Porque não tem um sofá aqui. Um de nós vai ter que dormir no chão.

- No chão? Olha o tamanho dessa cama!

- Harry, você esqueceu que marido e mulher é só uma encenação? – ela disse mas sem acreditar muito nas suas palavras.

- Eu sei, mas acho que você não vai me violentar, vai? – ele disse rindo.

- Bobo mesmo! - ela olhou-o já deitado – Ok, mas lá em Cuneo será quarto com sofá.

- Ok, Docinho, agora vem para o Garanhão aqui. – ele chamou-a.

Ela riu e se deitou ao lado dele.

- Boa noite, Harry! – ela disse e se virou de costas para ele, totalmente embaraçada.

- Boa noite, Mione! – ele respondeu, tirou os óculos e apagou a luz.

A proximidade do corpo dela estava deixando Harry tenso. Na penumbra do quarto ele podia ver seu corpo. Os cabelos dela estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro. Queria tocá-los, mas não o fez. O perfume dela ainda estava intoxicante. A vontade dele era virá-la e mostrar a ela o quão idiota havia sido Ronald Weasley. "Merlin, o que há comigo? Acho que preciso de tratamento. Será que não consigo dormir perto de uma mulher sem pensar em sexo?" Mas ela não era qualquer mulher. Aquilo era torturante demais.

Hermione ficou virada de costas para ele, para que não caísse em tentação alguma. Não queria que ele pensasse que ela era uma qualquer. "Será que o vinho está fazendo efeito? Como eu queria que ele me tocasse, ou pelo menos chegasse o corpo mais perto e encostasse no meu. Eu poderia fingir que estava dormindo, mas aproveitaria aquela sensação. Pare com isso Hermione! Pare de pensar besteiras e trate de dormir!" Ela acabou adormecendo mesmo, sem perceber que Harry havia saído da cama. Quando acordou pela manhã, viu que ele não estava ao seu lado. Sentou-se e viu seu corpo adormecido no chão, ao lado da cama. Devagar, tocou de leve em seu ombro.

- Harry? Harry? – dizia em voz baixa.

Ele se mexeu um pouco, mas não despertou. Ela então não resistiu em fazer-lhe um carinho naqueles cabelos. Desde que o conhecera, ele nunca conseguira que eles ficassem penteados. Era o seu charme. Olhou para sua testa, onde outrora ficava sua cicatriz em forma de raio. A mesma cicatriz que fizera ele famoso, a mesma cicatriz que sumira por encanto, quando ele matara o algoz da sua família. Hermione acariciou sua testa e seu rosto. Ele dormia tão tranqüilo que ela ficou até com pena de acordá-lo, mas não queria que ele ficasse mais tempo no chão.

- Harry, está na hora do café! – ela disse. Depois riu de si mesma. "Essa tática funcionava com o ruivo." Lembrou – Harry, temos coisas a fazer, vamos!

Como ele não acordou, ela se abaixou e deu-lhe um beijo demorado no rosto. Então ele abriu os olhos.

- Mione...

- Por que você dormiu no chão?

- Bem..., eu não quis fazer nada para me arrepender depois. É difícil ter uma mulher bonita ao meu lado na cama e eu não..., bem..., você sabe.

Ela deu um sorriso compreensivo. Mal sabia ele que ela mesma também se sentia assim.

- E depois você ainda me acorda desse jeito! – ele brincou para desfazer o embaraço.

- Desculpa Harry, mas você demorou tanto para acordar que parecia uma daquelas princesas de conto de fadas trouxa que precisam de um príncipe que lhes dê um beijo para despertarem.

- Se bem me lembro, esses beijos eram na boca. – disse sorrindo.

- É, mas eu não sou príncipe. Se você fosse um sapo, talvez eu beijasse você na boca.

- Você sabe algum feitiço que me transforme em sapo?

Hermione riu da brincadeira, puxou-o e depois o empurrou para o banheiro.

- Vai lá Bela Adormecida.

Mais tarde, antes de irem para o Ministério, Hermione ficou pensando na brincadeira do sapo e imaginou se ela teria coragem de beijá-lo na frente do Ronald. Se ela não tinha agora, na hora H ela iria arrumar coragem. Ah, se iria! Pensando nisso ela começou a se trocar para o almoço.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 – O Almoço

Harry já havia terminado de se arrumar fazia tempo, mas Hermione permanecia no banheiro, se preparando. Tinha certeza que ela queria impressionar Ronald. "Mas por quê? Será que ela ainda nutre algum tipo de esperança? Não! Se nutre, ela não iria fingir ser casada comigo. Ela quer mostrar a ele o que perdeu. Se for assim, eu vou ajudar ao máximo!" Harry pensava, sentado na cama.

De repente ela apareceu e deixou Harry abobalhado. Estava maravilhosa! Havia prendido cuidadosamente os cabelos e colocado lindos brincos. Usava um vestido que realçava suas formas e uma sandália de salto fino. Harry quase não acreditava no que via. Não se parecia com a Hermione que ele estava acostumado a conviver e nem com aquela que fôra casada com Rony. Era outra! E estava muito melhor!

- Uau! – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Gostou? – perguntou ela, dando uma última olhada no espelho.

- Eu adorei, mas é mesmo a minha opinião que você está querendo?

- Se você está se referindo ao Weasley, eu não estou nem aí para ele. – disse puxando um pouco o vestido para baixo.

- Vou acreditar! Bem, já estamos meio em cima da hora. Vamos, quero exibir a minha esposinha para os outros. – ele brincou e saíram.

Chegando ao Ministério, eles foram conduzidos ao saguão de entrada para o Salão Principal, onde havia uma enorme mesa para 20 pessoas, cuidadosamente arrumada, numa decoração requintada.

Hermione avistou Nicola, conversando com alguns outros funcionários do Ministério. Ele fez uma aceno discreto para eles e se aproximou.

- Ah, os Potter! – disse-lhes piscando um olho – O ministro me contou que assim que querem ser chamados.

- Isso mesmo! – disse ela.

- Já vamos nos sentar. A seleção inglesa já está no prédio. Estará aqui daqui há pouco. Com licença. – disse se afastando para cumprimentar um bruxo que entrava.

Harry virou-se para Hermione e perguntou:

- Você tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? Agora é a hora para mudar de idéia.

- Não quero mudar de idéia, Harry! Eu quero mostrar a ele que eu posso, perfeitamente, ser feliz com outro homem. Portanto, Potter, trate de se comportar como meu maridinho.

- Se é assim, então o teatro vai começar agora, eles estão entrando.

Hermione não teve nem tempo de olhar para a porta, pois Harry a puxou pela cintura e envolveu sua boca com a dele, A princípio ela ficou atordoada com aquele gesto, mas descobriu estar adorando aquilo. Ela sentia os lábios quentes de Harry escorregando sobre os seus, deixando-lhes molhados. Ela começou a se sentir quente, então passou os braços em volta dele e abriu a boca, deixando que suas línguas se encontrassem. O beijo não durou muito, apenas o suficiente para que um par de olhos azuis os notassem. Ao se soltarem, eles se olharam um pouco desconcertados e ofegantes, mas logo recuperaram o fôlego e disfarçaram, olhando em volta. Então viram o ruivo olhando para eles. Harry se aproximou de Rony, com Hermione de mãos dadas com ele.

- Ronald Weasley! Há quanto tempo não o vejo, meu amigo! – disse, estendendo a mão para ele.

Ronald estava admirando Hermione, quando o amigo o cumprimentou. Ele disfarçou e aceitou o cumprimento de Harry.

- Potter! Como vai? – perguntou e se virou para a ex-esposa – Hermione?

- Tudo ótimo! – disse Harry.

- Mais do que ótimo! – corrigiu ela.

- Acho que ótimo é pouco, pelo que pude ver há um minuto. – Rony disse.

Hermione deu um leve tapa no ombro de Harry.

- Viu, meu amor? Eu disse que a gente não deveria se beijar aqui.

- É..., desculpe Ron, mas é que eu não consigo descolar minha boca da boquinha minha esposa. – riu dando-lhe um beijinho rápido.

- Esposa? – Rony ficou surpreso.

- Isso, Ron! – disse ela mostrando-lhe a mão esquerda – Nós estamos em lua-de mel.

Ele encarou o anel por alguns instantes e depois a olhou. Hermione não pôde avaliar bem a fisionomia dele. Parecia-lhe que havia raiva, desprezo e tristeza misturados.

- Como vai a Samantha? É o nome da sua esposa, não é? – ela perguntou disfarçando e fingindo não saber da separação.

- Você deixou de ler O Profeta Diário? Não acredito que não saiba que eu me separei.

- Separou? – ela arregalou os olhos e levou sua mão à boca, num gesto de surpresa.

Harry não pôde deixar de admirar o sangue frio dela. "Daria uma ótima atriz". Ele pensou.

- Separei, há uns 5 meses. – ele confirmou.

- Perdão Ronald, mas eu só leio no Profeta Diário as notícias interessantes e construtivas. As páginas de Fofocas eu uso para forrar a gaiola de uma coruja que eu comprei há pouco tempo. Não sabia mesmo. Perdão por haver tocado no nome dela.

- Tudo bem, se você não sabia... – comentou, sem acreditar muito – mas o que vocês dois estão fazendo por aqui?

- Ah, quando Rufus soube que nossa lua-de-mel seria na Itália, ele nos pediu para fazermos uma visita ao ministro italiano. Uma visita de cortesia, para manter o bom relacionamento entre os dois países.

- E ele convidou-os para o almoço?

- Isso! – Hermione respondeu – Não tínhamos idéia que vocês viriam também, até agora há pouco, quando os vimos. – mentiu ela.

Então o Ministro Pietro chegou.

- Sr. e Sra. Potter, que bom que vieram! – disse-lhes cumprimentando-os – E você é o melhor goleiro da Europa! Ronald Weasley! – e cumprimentou-o também – Vamos entrar, todos estamos com fome, não é? – brincou.

Harry colocou seu braço sobre os ombros de Hermione e a conduziu para o Salão, sorridente. Rony, no entanto, estava com uma cara de poucos amigos quando ele e os companheiros também entraram no Salão para o almoço.

- Ron, aquela não é a sua ex-esposa? – perguntou um deles, enquanto Hermione se sentava.

- É! – disse seco.

- Cara, como ela está gost...

- Cala a boca! – falou irritado

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas que ela está, ela está!

Quando ele foi sentar, só havia sobrado um lugar, e era justamente em frente ao casal, então ele se sentou a contragosto.

Harry e Hermione agiam bem melosos um com o outro, com risinhos, suspiros e selinhos rápidos. Rony tentava disfarçar que estava olhando para eles. Na verdade sua vontade era de sumir dali. Em um certo momento, ele derrubou sem querer o guardanapo. Quando se abaixou para pegar, Hermione colocou sua mão rapidamente na coxa de Harry, para que Rony visse por baixo da mesa. Pela cara que ele fez quando levantou, ela conseguira seu intento. Harry, por sua vez, ficou surpreso com a atitude, mas quando sentiu a mão dela pousada em sua coxa, ele sentiu uma pontada de desejo logo acima. Hermione não tirou logo a mão. Ao contrário, estava adorando sentir o calor de Harry sob ela. Porém, ao ver a expressão do amigo, percebeu que fôra ousada demais e retirou a mão, dando um sorriso a ele. Rony continuava com a cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Ronald – Hermione começou – vocês vão ficar muito tempo em excursão pela Europa?

- Temos mais um mês. – ele disse – Daqui vamos para França, depois Espanha, Alemanha e, por último, a Bulgária.

- Ah, a Bulgária... – ela suspirou – Você sabe que tenho saudades de me corresponder com...

- Vítor Krum? – ele disse em um tom mais alto, que fez algumas cabeças se voltarem para eles.

- Fale baixo, Ronald! É do Vítor mesmo que eu estava falando.

- Harry – Rony se virou para ele – você não vai permitir isso, vai? Ela falar deste cara em plena lua-de-mel?

- O que é que tem Ron? – ele disse em voz baixa – Ela dorme é comigo e não com ele.

- Eu sei, mas esse cara sempre esteve entre a gente. Ela sempre falou dele.

- Correção, Ronald: – ela disse – Você era quem sempre mencionava o nome dele durante qualquer discussão nossa. Em qualquer uma, você conseguia encaixar o nome dele. Se a discussão fosse sobre Quadribol, o nome dele estava lá. Se fosse sobre Hogwarts, o nome dele estava lá. Até se fosse sobre comida, você citava o Vítor. Você sempre foi ciumento.

- Ciumento, eu? Eu nunca gostei dele. Se ele ainda estiver jogando, talvez nem o cumprimente.

- Que falta de civilidade, Ronald.

Harry estava achando que aquilo não estava tomando um rumo muito apropriado e resolveu se meter.

- Ora, vamos deixar o assunto Krum para trás, ok? - e mudou de assunto – Você precisa visitar o Coliseu, Ron. É o máximo, cara!

- Deve ser, deve ser, mas não vamos ter tempo. – disse emburrado

- Que pena! – disse Hermione – Se você quiser, eu posso mandar umas fotos que eu tirei para você ver.

- Ah, que ótimo! E eu vou querer ver as fotos dos pombinhos em lua-de-mel? – desdenhou.

- Eu hein, Ronald. Parece até que está com ciúmes! – ela provocou-o.

- Ciúmes? Eu estou é com pena do Harry. Não sabe a furada em que se meteu.

Harry, que estava mastigando sua comida, se engasgou na hora. Hermione fuzilou Rony com o olhar. As pessoas da mesa que estavam mais próximas pararam de comer, esperando a reação dela. Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu Hermione puxar sua varinha, discretamente, por baixo da mesa. Ela apontou-a para Rony, sem que ninguém notasse, nem o próprio. Ela não disse nada, mas Harry sabia que era um feitiço ou azaração não verbal.

- Mione... – ele ainda sussurrou, mas já era tarde.

Rony olhou para ela e tomou um gole de sua bebida. Assim que pousou o copo na mesa, ele se sentiu um pouco tonto. Deu-lhe uma vontade imensa de gargalhar. Ele não conseguiu segurar e começou a rir alto.

- Nossa! – ele disse em voz alta e meio enrolada – Essa bebida é tão boa! – e gargalhou de novo.

De repente se levantou, ainda rindo, e quase caiu, mas conseguiu segurar-se na mesa. Então pegou seu copo.

- Quero propor... um brinde! – disse num tom estridente, que chamou atenção até do ministro, que estava na outra ponta da mesa.

- Mione, o que você fez? – Harry perguntou no ouvido dela, que tinha um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

- Quero... propor um... brinde ao... meu amigo aqui – e apontou para Harry, que estava querendo se enfiar embaixo da mesa – e à sua... esposinha – e deu outra sonora gargalhada, levando o copo aos lábios. Só que ele errou a boca e esparramou o líquido por todo o rosto, rindo muito em seguida.

- Ronald Weasley, o que está havendo com você? – perguntou-lhe seu treinador.

- Mione – implorou Harry – tire o feitiço, ele vai nos envergonhar.

Porém ela apenas mirava Rony, com um crescente desprezo. Este cambaleava pelo salão, rindo. Foi até à janela e gritou:

- Olhem... aqui... psiu... aqui em cima! Eu sou...um idiota, sabiam? Idiota e corno! – disse com uma voz esganiçada – A minha primeira... esposa... está casada com meu, meu... melhor amigo e a segunda..., a segunda... me largou. É, ela me largou... por um trouxa. Por...um... trou-xa, acreditam? – e gargalhou de novo – Estou bem arrumado com... com ex-esposas hein.

Rony estava totalmente bêbado. Somente Harry e Hermione sabiam que a "bebedeira" dele era uma azaração que ela havia lançado. A sorte dele é que poucas pessoas na rua deveriam entender inglês. De repente ele se virou novamente para Hermione e veio na sua direção. Ela o encarou firme.

- É... Hermione Potter... até que fica mais sonoro que Hermione Weasley... – riu e se abaixou próximo a ela – Mione, espero... muito... que você... seja... feliz... – ele a olhou fundo e completou pegando na sua mão – Eu... eu... nunca... nunca mereci... você. – e riu de novo. Depois levantou e foi direto para o banheiro vomitar.

Todos olhavam a cena, sem reação. Hermione viu-o indo para o banheiro e murmurou um contra-feitiço, apontando a varinha discretamente para ele. Virou-se para Harry.

- Ele vai melhorar. Vamos embora! Eu já ouvi o que desejava.

Ao passar por Rony no corredor, ele mirava seus pés, sem conseguir encará-los. Hermione, então, segurou seu braço e disse a ele:

- Eu também espero que você seja feliz Ron. Muito feliz. – deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e se afastaram.

Ao chegarem no elevador, o ministro veio até eles.

- Desculpem, eu não sabia que isso iria acontecer. Vocês foram casados? – ele perguntou à Hermione.

- Por pouco tempo apenas.

- Ah, bem, venham até minha sala, eu quero dar as últimas instruções para o caso.

Harry e Hermione o acompanharam e ela notou que a penseira já não estava mais lá. Achou esquisito e depois comentaria com Harry.

- Ministro, eu andei pensando e acho melhor a gente mudar nosso disfarce. - Harry disse.

- Como assim?

- Não adianta muito agirmos como trouxas se não pudermos, digamos, "entrar" no setor bruxo de Cuneo. Acho que poderemos agir duplamente.

- Bem, se você acha mais viável..., talvez concorde com você. Toma, leve esse guia bruxo da cidade. Vocês vão precisar.

Os dois seguiram para o hotel, tentando esquecer do episódio Ronald Weasley, mas no quarto acabaram falando sobre ele.

- Mione, o almoço saiu como você esperava?

- Bem, teve uma hora que eu fiquei com uma raiva enorme dele, mas depois senti pena. Agora não sinto nada. Acho bem melhor.

- É verdade! Alguma partes foram divertidas, você não achou?

- É, você viu a hora em que ele jogou a bebida na própria cara? Deu uma vontade imensa de rir, mas eu me segurei.

- Eu me refiro ao nosso beijo e à hora em que você colocou sua mão na minha coxa. Para mim estas foram as melhores partes. – disse, encarando-a com um sorriso maroto.

Hermione ficou um pouco vermelha, mas sorriu de volta.

- Você gostou, Potter? Espero que tenha aproveitado bem, porque aquilo não se repetirá.

- Puxa, você faria isso com o seu próprio marido?

- Você mesmo disse que vamos mudar de disfarce!

- Eu disse que agiríamos como bruxos, normalmente, mas seremos um casal bruxo em lua-de-mel. Nada mudou! Eu ainda quero "fingir" muito perto dos outros.

Ela via que ele brincava, mas ao mesmo tempo falava sério. Ele tinha os olhos tão bonitos que pareciam sorrir junto com seus lábios. Hermione lembrou daquele beijo e de como ela gostou de sentir sua boca quente sobre a dela. Pena que havia sido por tão pouco tempo. "Quem sabe não haverá outra oportunidade?" Ela pensou.

Acabaram de aprontar tudo e deixaram o hotel em direção a Cuneo, no veículo trouxa alugado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6 – Cuneo**

A cidade de Cuneo não era tão grande quanto Roma, mas também não era pequena. Assim que entraram na cidade, já à noite, Harry e Hermione começaram a procurar o hotel que já estava reservado a eles.

- Como eu disse, vamos agir duplamente. – comentou ele – Vamos nos portar como trouxas, perto dos trouxas, e como bruxos na comunidade bruxa. – dizia enquanto estava ao volante.

Enquanto Harry dirigia, ela folheava o guia bruxo da cidade. De repente ela se lembrou de algo.

- Harry, quando estivemos no Ministério pela primeira vez, eu vi uma penseira na sala do Ministro. Você não acha esquisito que algo tão íntimo, digamos assim, possa estar num lugar como o Ministério?

- Bem, eu também notei a penseira, mas como não sabemos os costumes italianos...

- Hoje a penseira não estava mais lá.

- Não? Ah, sei lá, vai ver ele mesmo retirou, afinal haveria muita gente de fora lá no almoço.

- De qualquer forma eu achei estranho. Bem – mudou de assunto – acho que o nosso Hotel é ali. – apontou para uma pousada, próximo a uma praça pública.

Harry estacionou o veículo e eles entraram. Apresentaram-se como Sr. e Sra. Mason e, após o check-in, foram para o quarto. A pousada tinha poucos quartos e estes eram pequenos chalés. Entre um e outro havia muita vegetação e o caminho até à recepção e ao restaurante era em pedras com um lindo gramado cercando. Era muito bonito. Conforme Hermione havia pedido, neste havia um sofá. Não era, nem de longe, chique como o de Roma, mas era aconchegante e o banheiro também tinha uma banheira.

Após o banho, eles ainda conversaram um pouco sobre o dia seguinte.

- Mione, não se esqueça: você não deve beber ou provar qualquer coisa enquanto estivermos nos locais bruxos. Lembre-se que você é nascida trouxa e pode ser afetada por isso aí.

- Mas nem sabemos como está sendo a contaminação.

- Não importa! Não quero arriscar perder você!

- Nossa! Sou tão importante assim para o Ministério?

- Para eles eu não sei, mas para mim você é! – ele disse e depois completou – Muito importante!

Ela deu um sorriso a ele e foram dormir. Ela na cama e ele no sofá.

Quando acordaram, no dia seguinte, tomaram um banho e foram tomar o café da manhã. Havia poucas pessoas no restaurante e eram todos casais. A dona da pousada, uma italiana gorda, mas com um rosto muito simpático, se aproximou deles com um sorriso.

- Bom dia! – disse num italiano de sotaque forte.

- Bom dia! – eles responderam.

- Que lindo! Vocês também estão em lua-de-mel?

- Sim! – respondeu Harry, buscando a mão de Hermione e entrelaçando os dedos – Espero que nosso casamento seja uma eterna lua-de-mel. – e beijou a mão dela.

- Eu também, meu amor! – disse Hermione no ouvido dele, mas num tom que a italiana ouvisse.

- Eu adoro alugar meus chalés para casais em lua-de-mel! Eu reconheço logo quando estão apaixonados, assim como vocês! Reconheço pelo olhar. Seus olhares estão denunciando vocês. – e deu um sorriso. – A propósito, meu nome é Sophia Ambrosini. Quando precisarem de algo, não hesitem em me chamar. Espero que aproveitem bastante.

- Nós vamos! – disse Harry olhando para Hermione.

Depois que Sophia se afastou, Harry permaneceu olhando para sua amiga.

- Está procurando nos meus olhos a minha paixão por você? – ela brincou.

- Na verdade, estou mostrando os meus a você. Vê algo diferente?

Ela se aproximou e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos. Ficaram bem próximos um do outro. Os olhos dele brilhavam de uma forma que ela nunca havia reparado. Ela ficou um tempo perdida naqueles olhos verdes, que nem piscavam. O cheiro da loção pós barba dele estava a deixando hipnotizada. De repente ele baixou os olhos e encarou seus lábios. Ela sabia o que ele queria e se descobriu querendo também. Novamente ele a olhou bem dentro dos olhos. Sem ligar nem um pouco para os outros, eles se aproximaram e roçaram seus lábios bem de leve e se beijaram suavemente, ternamente. Então eles pararam e novamente se entreolharam.

- Então, sra. Mason, meus olhos me entregaram?

Hermione não chegou a responder, pois Sophia novamente se aproximou.

- Veja, trouxe alguns folhetos da cidade. Alguns lugares que vocês devem visitar. – disse entregando-lhes - A não ser que queiram ficar trancadinhos no chalé. – e piscou para Hermione.

- Ah – ela disse sem graça – obrigada pelos folhetos Sra. Ambrosini.

Quando ela se afastou, não tocaram mais no assunto anterior. Eles apenas ficaram olhando os folhetos.

- Acho que não teremos tempo para isso, Harry. Precisamos ir àquele hospital, tentar obter mais informações.

- Claro! Eu anotei aqui o nome de uma loja de poções, que fica próxima ao hospital. Talvez possamos obter alguma informação por lá também.

Então eles saíram. Finalmente eles iriam fazer aquilo para o que foram designados. Ao chegarem ao hospital bruxo, foram direto à Ala onde estavam os pacientes com a tal doença. Ao chegarem próximos a um curandeiro, Hermione disse em um italiano perfeito:

- Desculpe senhor, meu nome é Isabella Mecci e este é meu marido Ângelo. Viemos de Roma para ver um parente. Estamos muito tristes com o que está havendo. – e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Claro senhora. Tenho aqui a lista dos pacientes. Quem é o seu parente?

Hermione chegou próximo ao homem e mirou discretamente a lista.

- É este! – ela apontou para um nome em que dizia Andrea Firenze, paciente terminal, sem parentes conhecidos.

- Puxa, que bom que finalmente alguém veio vê-lo. Não conseguíamos achar ninguém da sua família.

E ele os encaminhou para enfermaria 8, onde estava o bruxo doente.

- É seguro entrarmos, doutor? – perguntou Harry.

- A doença não tem contágio direto entre os bruxos. Esta foi a única coisa que foi descoberta até agora. Pelo menos isso, não é? – e se afastou deixando-os à porta do quarto.

Eles entraram e viram o sr. Firenze adormecido, com uma agulha enorme presa ao seu braço, onde era injetado um líquido verde.

- Será que ele consegue falar? – questionou Harry.

- Bem, na relação do curandeiro dizia paciente terminal.

Enquanto Hermione dava uma olhada na prancheta com a ficha médica dele, Harry se aproximou do homem.

- Sr. Firenze? – disse próximo a ele – Sr. Firenze, pode me ouvir?

Então o homem começou a balbuciar coisas sem nexo. Estava delirando. Exatamente como o ministro descrevera.

- Não..., não..., eu..., não..., a água..., Paolo..., não...

- Escuta, Mione, ele disse Paolo! – exclamou Harry.

Então ela também se aproximou.

- Culpa..., não..., culpa..., tenho..., não... Paolo..., ministério..., Nicola...

Hermione e Harry trocaram um olhar de surpresa. O homem dissera Paolo, mas também balbuciara o nome do funcionário do Ministério.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 - Nicola Lambertiatti**

Nicola estava mexendo alguns papéis na sua mesa, quando o ministro Pietro entrou. Ele levantou os olhos.

- Ministro, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Nicola, foi você quem tirou a penseira do meu gabinete?

- Ah, sim, sim, ontem antes do almoço. Obrigado por ter guardado para mim.

- Sem problema. É que eu não vi mais a penseira por lá e não sabia se havia sido você. Já resolveu seus problemas? – perguntou – Desculpe, é que quando você me pediu para guardar sua penseira em meu gabinete, parecia muito preocupado.

- Ah, desculpe se eu incomodei, é que alguns familiares tinham vindo me visitar e eu não queria que eles a vissem na minha sala. Eles são muito curiosos.

- Claro, claro. Não me incomodou nem um pouco. – ele disse e mudou de assunto – Você teve algum tipo de contato com os aurores ingleses, depois que saíram de Roma?

- Não, senhor. Acho que ainda é muito cedo para eles terem descoberto algo.

- É verdade. Sabe, estive em contato, via lareira, com o ministro Scrimgeour, do Ministério inglês, agora há pouco. Ele me disse uma coisa que está me preocupando.

- O que senhor?

- Aquela moça, a srta. Granger, ela é filha de trouxas. Tomara que esta maldita doença não afete ela. Quando eu falei sobre a doença com eles, e de como afetava os nascidos trouxas, ela não fez nenhum comentário ou se mostrou apreensiva. Corajosa aquela moça. – ele deu um suspiro – Ah, bem Nicola, se houver algum contato, você me avise de imediato, ok?

- Claro, senhor!

Quando o Ministro saiu, Nicola ficou pensativo por um momento e depois pegou pena e pergaminho. Escreveu uma pequena carta e enviou a alguém pela sua coruja.

No hospital bruxo de Cuneo o doente continuava balbuciando coisas sem nexo, mas nada que mudasse o que eles já tinham ouvido.

- Hermione, por que será que ele mencionou o Nicola? Será que ele sabe mais do que nos contou?

- Acho que a pergunta correta é: Será que ele está envolvido? Acho que deveríamos tentar contatar o ministro.

- Talvez não, Mione. Vamos tentar decifrar isso. Talvez não seja nada e vamos preocupá-lo com desconfianças sem fundamento.

- Você tem razão. – ela pensou por um momento – Harry, veja se ele fala mais alguma coisa. Eu vou tentar obter mais informações com o curandeiro ou na recepção.

Ela saiu e procurou o curandeiro, mas não o achou de imediato, então se dirigiu à recepção.

- Com licença, estou visitando um tio meu que está doente, Sr. Andrea Firenze. Não estou encontrando o curandeiro, será que você pode me dar algumas informações?

- Claro senhora! O que deseja saber. – disse pegando a ficha do paciente.

- Quando ele deu entrada aqui?

- Há 4 dias, senhora.

- Sabe me dizer quem o trouxe?

- Ah, nós não anotamos o nome, apenas quando a pessoa fica de acompanhante, mas não foi o caso. Eu estava aqui na hora que o Sr. Andrea chegou. Quem o trouxe foi uma senhora. Veja a assinatura! – e mostrou-lhe a ficha.

Hermione olhou a assinatura, mas a letra era apenas um rabisco indecifrável.

- Infelizmente não dá para identificar. – disse devolvendo-lhe o papel - Você consegue descrevê-la? Quero dizer, eu queria tentar entrar em contato com ela e agradecer por ter trazido meu tio para cá.

- Puxa, gostaria de ajudar, mas não me lembro muito. A única coisa que me chamou atenção foi que ela estava bem nervosa e olhava de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse com medo de alguma coisa ou de alguém.

- Ela chegou a falar com o curandeiro?

- Não! Ela o deixou aqui, aguardou só o preenchimento da ficha, assinou e foi embora. Não voltou mais. Eu achei muito estranho.

- Realmente, realmente. – disse Hermione pensativa – Bem, obrigada de qualquer forma. – e se afastou.

Harry olhava o homem delirando. De repente ele começou a se debater, debater. Harry correu para porta e chamou o curandeiro, mas foi tarde demais, o homem morrera.

Eles deixaram o hospital discretamente, para que o curandeiro não os visse. Hermione contou a Harry o que a moça da recepção havia lhe dito.

- Harry, precisamos encontrar essa mulher. Com certeza ela sabe de algo.

- Claro, mas como vamos achá-la?

- Se tivéssemos um vira-tempo...

- Pois é, mas não temos. Venha, vamos até a tal loja de Poções.

- E como chegaremos lá?

- O curandeiro me disse que do outro lado da rua há um ferro velho. Nos fundos há uma pequena sala, basta bater a varinha na porta para entrar. Lá dentro tem uma lareira pública.

- Pública?

- Isso! Qualquer bruxo pode usá-la para transporte via pó de flu. Ele me deu um pouco, veja! – disse Harry, mostrando o pó em um pequeno saquinho.

Eles foram até o ferro velho, onde havia um homem de aparência péssima na porta. Discretamente Harry lhe mostrou sua varinha e ele abriu o portão. Andaram até a tal sala. Lá dentro havia pelo menos uma 12 pessoas para usar a lareira. Eles aguardaram a vez. Harry se certificou do nome da loja e deu um pouco do pó para Hermione. Um de cada vez sumiu entre as chamas e apareceu dentro da loja. Hermione tossia muito, devido às fagulhas e a poeira.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Harry, sacudindo a poeira da própria roupa.

- Estou, estou. – respondeu, enquanto limpava seu rosto e ajeitava os cabelos.

- Não se preocupe. – disse ele – Você continua linda. – deu um sorriso e se afastou.

Hermione ficou parada no mesmo lugar, assimilando aquele elogio. Ele se virou.

- Você não vem?

- Estou indo. – e o acompanhou.

Longe dali, uma coruja se aproximava de uma janela. Quando ela a viu, teve certeza que era uma carta dele. Abriu-a e leu:

"_Preciso que faça um serviço para mim. Já que nosso querido amigo não nos serve mais, você ficará encarregada. Um dos ingleses é sangue-ruim. A moça deve ter o mesmo destino do nosso amigo._

_N.L."_

Ela leu novamente, jogou a carta na lareira e a viu queimar, enquanto enxugava uma lágrima que descia pelo seu rosto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8 – O Medo de Harry**

Enquanto Hermione e Harry conversavam com o dono da loja de poções, um casal entrou às pressas.

- Por favor, senhor, meu marido está com febre e está precisando de uma poção antitérmica. – disse a mulher.

- Com licença. – pediu o dono a Harry e Hermione e se dirigiu à mulher.

- Há quanto tempo seu marido está tendo febre?

- Desde hoje cedo.

- Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta importante, mas por favor, não leve a mal, ok? O seu marido é filho de trouxas?

- É, por quê?

Harry e Hermione se adiantaram.

- Seu marido pode estar gripado, senhora? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, ele estava bem ontem, até a hora que estávamos no... – mas ela não terminou. Neste momento seu marido caiu no chão, desmaiado. - Francesco! – ela exclamou e todos se abaixaram para ajudar.

- Senhora, é melhor levá-lo agora mesmo para o hospital. – disse o dono da loja e ajudou-a a desaparatar com o marido.

- Harry, onde será que eles estavam? Ela não terminou de dizer.

- Hermione, vamos voltar para o hotel agora mesmo.

- Por quê? O que houve?

- Lá a gente conversa. – e eles saíram dali.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel trouxa, foram recebidos na recepção por Sophia, que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Queridos! Como foi o passeio?

- Ah, foi ótimo! – disse Harry, sem querer dar muito papo e meio que empurrando Hermione em direção aos chalés.

- Nossa, estão loucos para voltar para o quarto hein! – e piscou para eles. Depois gritou – O almoço será servido em 30min!

Eles entraram no chalé.

- Harry, coitada, você não deixou nem eu cumprimentá-la.

- Hermione – disse sério – vou pedir a Rufus para tirar você desse caso.

- O quê? – ela exclamou surpresa.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Vem, senta aqui. – e a puxou para o sofá – Escuta, esta coisa que está acontecendo e o que não sabemos direito o que é. Esta doença, Mione, ninguém está conseguindo identificar, os curandeiros... – ele falava nervoso.

- Calma Harry! – ela interrompeu vendo a tensão dele – O que você está querendo dizer?

- O que estou querendo dizer, Mione, é que eu não quero arriscar você aqui.

- Harry, eu...

- Não, Mione. Ninguém tem idéia de como é o contágio. Você está correndo um risco enorme e desnecessário. Você pode voltar e ficar esperando o desfecho, sentadinha lá no seu apartamento em Londres.

- E você vai ficar aqui sozinho? Não mesmo! Eu vim aqui para descobrir isso com você e não vou sair daqui até a gente achar o que é essa maldita doença, se há alguém por trás disso e pegá-lo. Não vou sossegar enquanto isso não acontecer.

Se você pensa que eu vou voltar a Londres, você pirou!

- Mione, mas...

- Harry, parece que você não me conhece! E olha que a gente já convive há 14 anos! Você sabe que eu não sou desistir de uma boa briga, não é? Você também é assim! Queria ver se fosse ao contrário. Duvido que você iria embora! Além do mais, nunca se sabe se essa coisa não se espalhará pela Europa. Nem lá de Londres eu estaria segura. – ela o encarou e ele não conseguiu manter o olhar e baixou a cabeça.

- Mione...

- Harry, olha para mim. – ela pediu, puxando seu queixo.

Então ela viu que seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Harry..., você..., você está chorando?

Ele olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos e fez um carinho no seu rosto.

- Eu já disse que você é muito importante para mim, mas você não faz idéia de quanto, Mione. Se acontecer alguma coisa, eu não sei o que eu farei. Já perdi tanta gente, tanta gente que eu...

De repente ele parou de falar e se aproximou dela, dando-lhe um beijo demorado na testa. Quando a olhou, viu que também tinha os olhos embaçados. Ele então deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. Só que aquele simples gesto de carinho despertou em ambos uma coisa inexplicável. Uma vontade imensa de ficar ali sentindo o sabor dos lábios um do outro. Então, um simples beijinho começou a transformar-se em uma fome insaciável. Harry segurou sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto, enfiando a língua na sua boca, encontrando a dela. Hermione colocou a mão na sua nuca, o puxando ainda mais. O beijo foi ficando mais e mais quente, enquanto as mãos de ambos faziam caminhos parecidos. Ora no pescoço, ora na cintura, nos quadris, nas costas. Quando sentiu Harry tocar a parte interna da sua coxa, Hermione levantou do sofá num impulso e ficou de costas para ele, muito vermelha e quente.

- Harry..., a gente... não deve. A gente... não pode. Trabalhamos juntos. – e ela se virou – Não quero arriscar estragar nossa amizade.

- Você não confia em mim?

- Eu confio minha vida a você, Harry, mas...

Ele levantou e passou as mãos nos cabelos.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou tomar um banho e a gente vai almoçar, ok? – disse e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Hermione sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. "Merlin, o que eu estou sentindo por ele? Ele é meu amigo." Pensou e deu um suspiro.

No Ministério, Nicola recebeu sua coruja de volta e a ave não trouxe nenhuma resposta, mas sabia que aquela mulher cumpriria sua ordem, pois ela sabia das conseqüências caso ele fosse desobedecido. "Aquela sangue-ruim não voltará a Londres. Pelo menos não viva." Pensou, enquanto depositava uma lembrança na sua penseira.

Durante o almoço, Harry e Hermione não tocaram mais no assunto do beijo. Enquanto almoçavam, Sophia recebia uma nova hóspede no hotel. Uma mulher sozinha e com pouca bagagem. Apenas uma valise pequena e uma coisa que chamou a atenção da dona: uma gaiola com uma coruja.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9 – Marieta Mazza**

Sophia mostrou as acomodações para a nova hóspede. Seu chalé era vizinho ao do casal Mason.

- Srta. Mazza, a srta. pretende ficar por quanto tempo? – perguntou Sophia.

- Ainda não sei. Tenho algumas coisas a fazer em Cuneo, depois vou embora.

- A srta. me desculpe a indiscrição, mas não pude deixar de notar esta gaiola e esta..., como é mesmo o nome deste pássaro?

- Ah, é uma coruja. Não ligue, é que eu sou excêntrica mesmo. Já tive até um gambá quando era criança.

E as duas riram.

- Sra. Ambrosini, eu não quero que esta coruja incomode ninguém. Os chalés estão todos ocupados?

- Grande parte deles.

- Eu ficaria envergonhada se alguém me achasse uma maluca por ter uma coruja. Se a senhora puder não comentar por aí...

- Não se preocupe, não comentarei. O casal ao lado do seu chalé nem vai prestar atenção no barulho da sua coruja. É um casal inglês em lua-de-mel. Parecem bem apaixonados.

- Ingleses? No chalé ao lado? Que interessante! – e deu uma olhada para a porta deles.

Um pouco depois, Harry e Hermione terminaram de almoçar e se dirigiram para o chalé.

- Harry, eu estou muito preocupada. Nós não avançamos em nada nesta busca. Quer dizer, ouvimos o senhor Andrea lá balbuciar coisas, mas não sabemos até que ponto aquilo tem a ver com o caso em questão.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Vamos precisar falar com Nicola, afinal o nome dele estava no meio. Talvez ele fosse só um conhecido, mas é estranho o homem também citar o nome do principal suspeito.

- Se você quiser, podemos ir até lá ainda hoje.

Quando Harry ía responder, ele ouviu uma coisa estranha, um piado muito parecido com o de uma coruja. Ele puxou Hermione para próximo à porta do chalé.

- Você ouviu isso?

- Pareceu-me uma coruja. – ela respondeu.

- A mim também. E parece ter vindo daquele chalé a direita.

Os dois miraram o chalé desconfiados e depois entraram no deles. Hermione foi até a janela e tentou ver ou ouvir mais alguma coisa, mas nada aconteceu.

- Hermione, você acha que...

- Que há algum bruxo ali? Ora, Harry, quem em nome de Merlin andaria com uma coruja por aí?

- E por que cargas d'água haveria um bruxo por aqui?

- Não é um bruxo, é uma bruxa, veja! – disse ela apontando pela janela para a mulher que saía do seu chalé.

- E como podemos ter certeza disso?

- Simples! – ela disse com a mesma expressão que fazia quando estava em Hogwarts e ele e Rony perguntavam alguma coisa óbvia. – Sua capa de invisibilidade.

- Hermione, você não vai...

- Shhh. – disse ela já jogando a capa dele sobre a cabeça e saindo porta à fora.

Ela certificou-se que a mulher havia mesmo deixado o chalé e, chegando próximo à porta, murmurou com a varinha na mão:

- Alohomora. – e a porta se abriu.

Hermione entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. O chalé estava normal. Não havia nada fora do lugar. O que indicava que ela acabara de dar entrada. Ela confirmou que havia uma gaiola com uma coruja, próxima à janela. Não havia mala alguma, apenas uma pequena valise em cima da cama. Ela hesitou, mas já que estava ali...

Da janela do chalé, Harry viu quando a hóspede voltava ao seu quarto. Hermione ainda estava lá. Precisava chamar a atenção da amiga. "E se ela tirou a capa?" Foi o que veio na sua cabeça. Não pensou duas vezes. Abriu a porta do seu chalé.

- Ah, nova vizinha! Como vai! – foi a única coisa que veio na sua mente.

A mulher se assustou um pouco, mas aceitou seu cumprimento, dando um sorriso a Harry.

Hermione ía abrir a valise, quando ouviu a voz dele. Rapidamente ela jogou novamente a capa sobre a cabeça e foi para perto da porta, esperando a oportunidade certa para sair. Ela e Harry conversaram um pouco. Quando a mulher abriu a porta, Hermione aproveitou o precioso segundo antes dela fechá-la e se precipitou para fora.

No quarto, Hermione se despiu da capa.

- Você é louca! – foi o que Harry disse.

- Louca, eu? Quem é que sempre perambulou pelos corredores do colégio, em áreas e horários proibidos, vestindo isso?

Harry não pôde deixar de rir.

- Colocando desse jeito... E aí, é uma coruja ou não?

- É! Bem bonitinha até! Não há bagagem alguma. Eu ía dar uma olhada na valise que estava na cama, mas aí ouvi você falando com ela. A propósito, obrigada! – e deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Não há de quê. – e devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

No chalé ao lado, a mulher fazia um carinho na coruja.

- E aí amiga, gostou? Nosso amigo também vai ficar satisfeito.

Então ela prendeu um carta na pata da coruja, deu uma rápida olhada pela janela e, como viu tudo calmo, soltou-a. Não sabia ela que, da janela ao lado, Harry viu quando a coruja bateu asas para longe dali.

Naquela noite, Harry estava jantando com Hermione. Ela quase não tocava na comida e estava muito vermelha.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem. – ela colocou as costas de sua própria mão no seu rosto e na sua testa – Acho que estou com febre... Harry, eu..., eu acho que eu vou desm... – e ela escorregou da cadeira para o chão.

- Hermione! Não!

Ele correu até ela e seu corpo estava fervendo. Checou seu pulso e não sentiu nada.

- Hermione, fala comigo! – ele batia no seu rosto.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela para checar sua respiração, mas também não a sentiu. Desesperado, colocou o ouvido no seu peito, mas não ouviu seu coração. O rosto dela começou a perder a cor e os lábios estavam roxos.

- Sr. Mason... – dizia Sophia que estava junto a ele – ela está... está morta!

- Hermione! Não! Por favor, acorda! Você não pode ter me deixado! Essa maldita doença não mata de uma vez! Vamos fala comigo! Fala comigo!

Harry acordou e viu que estava sonhando. Automaticamente se levantou do sofá e foi até a cama. Ela estava lá, adormecida em um sono tranqüilo. Estava linda. Vestia uma camisola que deixava suas pernas de fora. Que vontade tinha de tocar seu corpo, fazer-lhe um carinho. "Ela tem lindas pernas." Pensou ele. Começou a se sentir estranho. "Vou dar uma saída." Ele olhou as horas, 8:30h. Não quis acordá-la. Escreveu-lhe um bilhete curto, mudou de roupa, pegou varinha e dinheiro, foi até o banheiro e se concentrou. Aparatou na rua da loja de poções. Havia reparado quando estiveram lá, que a rua era como o Beco Diagonal. Havia várias lojas, bares, etc. e era reduto bruxo. Harry se dirigiu ao primeiro bar que encontrou e se sentou.

- Eu quero alguma coisa forte. – disse Harry ao barman.

Olhou em volta e viu que havia algumas pessoas no bar. Um homem se levantou e sentou-se ao seu lado. Tinha nas mãos uma bebida vermelha borbulhante.

- Desculpe se estou sentando aqui, mas aquele homem ali atrás está me dando arrepios.

Harry se virou discretamente e viu um bruxo horrendo, com cara de poucos amigos. Virou-se novamente para o balcão, enquanto o barman colocava a sua frente um copo com a mesma bebida vermelha e borbulhante que o outro bebia.

- Parece que você está que nem eu. – ele mostrou a bebida e encarou Harry minuciosamente – Na verdade você parece bem pior. Aposto que é mulher!

- Está tão na cara assim? – Harry perguntou antes de provar a bebida.

- Para querer uma dose de "Hálito de Dragão" a essa hora da manhã!

Harry sentiu o primeiro gole descer queimando a sua garganta e se depositar como fogo no fundo do seu estômago.

- Então esse é o nome desta coisa. – disse levantando o copo para outro gole. Só que invés de um gole, ele virou o copo todo de uma vez.

Desta vez a bebida desceu mais fácil. Ele colocou o copo no balcão e disse ao barman:

- Outro!

O homem ao lado deu um assobio.

- Eu vim aqui tentar apagar alguns problemas, mas você parece que está bem mais desesperado para afogar as mágoas.

Harry não estava prestando muita atenção, enquanto virava o segundo copo da bebida. Olhou para o lado e foi como se as feições do homem se movessem. Achou até engraçado. Jurava que havia só um barman ali. Agora parecia que havia dois, e um igualzinho ao outro. Ele deu um sorriso.

- Outro!

Enquanto bebia o terceiro copo, achou ter ouvido o outro homem se dirigir novamente a ele. Tentou prestar atenção ao que dizia.

- Se você quer realmente afogar as mágoas, eu conheço um lugar ótimo perto daqui. Lá você pode afogar as mágoas e "afogar" o que mais quiser. Se é que me entende.

- Mostre-me onde é. – ele se viu falando.

Eles pagaram a conta e o homem conduziu Harry pela rua e depois entraram em um outro bar. Nos fundos havia uma escada velha, que descia e levava a um corredor escuro que cheirava à urina. Pelo caminho o homem perguntava coisas a Harry e ele respondia, mas não tinha idéia nem sobre o que era. Chegaram a uma porta velha. O homem levantou a varinha e murmurou algo que Harry também não entendeu. Quando a porta abriu, revelou um salão mal iluminado e poeirento, com velas flutuando pelos cantos. Os quadros pela parede, pelo que Harry pôde perceber, pois estava meio tonto, eram todos de mulheres sem roupas e em poses sensuais. Elas se remexiam para os homens que estavam por lá. Pelo horário, não eram muitos. Harry viu uma mulher no colo de um velho que tinha idade para ser seu avô. Mais adiante, um outro derramava um líquido verde nos seios de uma outra mulher e lambia freneticamente, antes que escorresse para a barriga. O acompanhante de Harry disse qualquer coisa como:

- Agora é com você amigo. – e se dirigiu a uma terceira mulher que estava sozinha.

Harry se viu sendo conduzido para o andar superior. O quarto para onde foi levado tinha uma coloração vermelha nas paredes e tinha aspecto de sujo. Harry não estava ligando, desde que a satisfação fosse maior. Quando se deu conta, havia uma mulher a sua frente. Harry não soube precisar sua idade, pois tinha a visão um pouco turva, mesmo de óculos. Ele a apalpou e viu que estava nua. Era só isso que importava a ele. Enquanto a beijava, sentiu a mão dela dentro de suas calças, tocando-o. Deu um gemido baixo e desceu a boca pelo seu pescoço e seios. Enquanto ele a lambia, ela tirou as calças dele e depois ele mesmo arrancou a camisa. Ele estava agindo mecanicamente. Sentia vontade de transar, mas sentia que aquilo estava errado, pois não era com aquela mulher que queria estar. Forçou-se a não pensar nisso e tentou focar no que estava fazendo. Na verdade, ele não estava fazendo. A mulher estava. Ela estava com a cabeça afundada entre as pernas dele. Por incrível que pareça, Harry sentia apenas uma sensação boa, mas nada de extraordinário. Nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Harry fez ela parar e a puxou para cama, tentando fazer a coisa funcionar.

xxxxxx

Hermione acordou e não viu Harry no sofá. Quando viu as horas se assustou: 10h! "Por que será que ele não me acordou? Eu já devo ter perdido o horário do café da manhã." Levantou resignada e viu que ele havia deixado um bilhete.

"_Volto daqui a pouco._

_Harry"_

"Daqui a pouco? Que horas será que ele saiu?" Tomou um banho e foi para o restaurante do hotel. Harry não estava lá. Na verdade só havia uma pessoa lá. A mulher misteriosa do chalé ao lado. Ela deu um sorriso quando Hermione chegou e pediu que se sentasse com ela. Hermione atendeu ao pedido dela.

- Que bom que veio me fazer companhia. Cheguei aqui agora também. Acho que perdemos o dejejum.

- É verdade. – disse Hermione.

- Meu nome é Marieta Mazza e o seu?

- Hermione Mason.

- Você está no chalé ao lado do meu, né? Seu marido é aquele rapaz de cabelos escuros?

- Isso!

- E onde ele está que não está com a esposa aqui? – e deu um risinho maroto.

- Ah, também queria saber. – disse Hermione.

- Você me desculpe se estou sendo indiscreta, mas vocês estão em lua-de-mel, né?

- Exatamente.

- Ah – deu um sorriso – pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou ficar ouvindo o barulho de vocês. – e piscou para ela.

Hermione ruborizou um pouco.

- Nós somos silenciosos. – disse-lhe devolvendo o sorriso. – Mas falando em barulho, desculpe, mas não pudemos deixar de ouvir um piado, vindo do seu quarto. Nós vimos uma coruja voando de lá.

A mulher ficou bem sem graça. Hermione sentiu que a deixou constrangida e decidiu forçar que ela se abrisse, então complementou:

- Sabe, eu também tenho uma coruja. Mas ela está no meu apartamento, em Londres.

Pareceu a Hermione que a mulher se acalmou um pouco. Ela disse:

- Ah, Ingleterra... Eu gosto de lá. Uma vez fiz uma visita a uma importante escola ou universidade, não lembro bem, que vocês têm por lá.

Hermione sentiu que ela estava sondando e não quis abrir o jogo totalmente, esperando que a outra o fizesse primeiro.

- Verdade? Cambridge ou Oxford?

- Hogwarts. – ela respondeu.

Hermione deu um sorriso e ela sorriu também. Neste momento Sophia chegou até lá.

- Ah, meninas, desculpe, mas já passou o horário do café da manhã. Se quiserem posso arrumar alguma coisa para vocês.

- Por mim só um copo de água é o suficiente. – disse Marieta.

- Para mim também. – disse Hermione.

xxxxxx

Harry estava sentado na ponta da cama. A mulher estava encostada na parede e dava uma longa tragada num cigarro.

- Você deve estar esperando eu dizer: Isso nunca me aconteceu antes! – disse Harry com uma expressão idiota.

- Estava mesmo. – ela deu uma risada.

- Ok, não foi a primeira vez, mas posso garantir que isto é quase impossível.

- Não estou criticando você. Você brigou com a sua mulher?

- Eu não sou casado! – ele disse num impulso.

- E o que está fazendo com este aliança enorme na sua mão esquerda?

Harry mirou a aliança e o rosto de Hermione apareceu na sua mente.

- Se isso animar você, a maioria dos nossos "clientes" é casada. – ela o olhou bem – Você é louco por ela, não é?

Harry não sabia se ainda era efeito do porre ou não, mas se deu conta que sim. Era louco por ela. "Louco não, alucinado!" Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e começou a se vestir.

- Você não quer tentar de novo? Olha, eu sou uma bruxa metamorfómoga, é só você descrevê-la um pouco e eu procuro deixar minha aparência o mais próximo possível da dela. Quem sabe não ajuda aí... – ela apontou para o local abaixo da sua cintura.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Não, obrigada. Quanto eu devo a você? – disse pegando a carteira.

- Não é nada. Não vou cobrar a você. Na verdade eu vou até lhe ajudar. Você não vai querer que sua esposa veja você bêbado, vai? – ela levantou a varinha e disse um pequeno feitiço que fez Harry se sentir bem melhor.

- Obrigado. – ele disse e saiu.

Procurou pelo homem do bar, mas calculou que ele ainda deveria estar se divertindo com alguma mulher.

Ao sair dali, viu uma pequena aglomeração em torno de uma banca de jornais e revistas bruxas. Chegou mais próximo e tentou ler a notícia da primeira página.

_**MANIFESTANTES FAZEM PROTESTO EM FRENTE AO MINISTÉRIO, EM ROMA**_

"_Centenas de pessoas estão, desde ontem, em frente ao Ministério da Magia, protestando contra a ineficiência do ministro em relação à doença que vem matando os nascidos trouxas. A doença, que já matou cerca de 30 pessoas em Cuneo, está tendendo a se espalhar. O ministro não quis dar entrevista, mas seu acessor, Sr. Nicola lambertiatti, falou ao jornal:_

"_Estamos profundamente entristecidos pela morte de tantas pessoas de bem. Estejam certos que o ministro, juntamente com a comunidade curandeira, não está medindo esforços para que seja descoberta a cura para esse mal."_

_Testemunhas dizem que os manifestantes estão querendo invadir o Ministério, mas por enquanto as autoridades estão conseguindo controlar a multidão. Mais informações página 5."_

Harry saiu dali atordoado. Estava se sentindo meio impotente, pois nada havia descoberto. Dirigiu-se ao local trouxa mais próximo. Fez sinal para um táxi para voltar ao hotel.

xxxxxx

No restaurante do hotel, Sophia entregou os copos de água às duas.

- Meu garçom deu uma saída para comprar algumas coisas para o hotel, então eu mesma vim servir vocês. – disse dando-lhes um sorriso.

- Obrigada! – disseram em uníssono.

Marieta começou a mexer em sua bolsa, procurando algo. Então o seu batom caiu e rolou para perto de Hermione, por baixo da mesa.

- Ah, será que pode pegar para mim.

- Claro! – disse Hermione e se abaixou para pegar o batom.

Procurou embaixo da mesa por alguns segundos e, assim que o achou, levantou a cabeça para entregar a Marieta. A mesma guardava um pequeno frasco na bolsa. Hermione fez um olhar inquisitivo.

- Estou colocando um perfuminho. Espero que não me julgue pelo que vou contar. É um segredo: estou namorando um bruxo casado. Por isso estou aqui, em um hotel trouxa. Para não gerar desconfiança. Ele vai se encontrar comigo aqui. – ela olhou o relógio – Ele já deve estar lá fora. Eu vou indo, depois a gente conversa. – disse tomando um gole da sua água.

Hermione pareceu ter realmente sentido um aroma diferente. Se era perfume, não tinha certeza. Deu de ombros e tomou toda a sua água.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 – A Penseira**

Quando Harry chegou ao hotel, encontrou Hermione na cama, cochilando. "Será que ela ainda não acordou?" Pensou. Devagar ele sentou na cama e afastou um pequeno cacho de cabelos castanhos que estavam na testa dela.

- Mione...

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, focando em volta. Ela então o viu.

- Harry..., onde você esteve? E o que estou fazendo aqui? Eu dormi de novo?

- Bem, eu dei uma saída por aí. Quanto a você? Estava dormindo sim. Está tudo bem?

- Está. Eu acordei e não vi você, aí eu fui até o restaurante. Depois eu me senti um pouco cansada, voltei e deitei. Não esperava pegar no sono novamente.

- Cansada de quê?

- Ah, sei lá Harry. E aí, vamos ao Ministério?

- Está uma confusão danada lá. Parece que há uma pequena multidão fazendo protestos na porta do Ministério. Tudo por causa da doença. Eu até me sinto meio culpado por isso, afinal a gente ainda não conseguiu nada por aqui. – disse com a foto de Paolo nas mãos.

- Eu também me sinto um pouco assim. Eu não... – e então ela parou de falar e franziu a testa – Harry, você está com um cheiro de perfume. – ela chegou mais perto do pescoço dele – Perfume barato de mulher! Você foi aonde afinal? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Já disse: por aí! – e levantou, indo direto ao banheiro para um banho.

Hermione acompanhou-o com o olhar, até que ele fechasse a porta do banheiro. Ele estivera com alguma mulher, ela tinha certeza. Lentamente uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. "Mas que droga, Harry! Não pode ficar um dia sem pensar em mulher? O que eu sou afinal?" E ela respondeu para si mesma em um lamento triste: "Sou só a amiga dele. O que queria mais?" E se levantou. Porém, ao colocar os dois pés fora da cama, sentiu-se tonta e sentou na beirada. Assim que o quarto parou de girar, ela levantou-se novamente. Foi até sua mala, tirou uns chocolates que havia trazido com ela e comeu um.

Do banheiro, Harry estava profundamente arrependido do que tinha feito. "Na verdade eu não fiz nada, você não funcionou, amigo! " pensou ele, olhando para baixo. Sabia que havia um motivo para aquilo: Hermione. Era com ela que ele queria estar fazendo sexo. "Sexo não! Amor!" ele pensou. Quando saiu, encontrou-a recostada no sofá, de olhos fechados.

- Não vai trocar de roupa para irmos ao Ministério?

Ela abriu os olhos e disse:

- Por incrível que pareça, eu ainda estou com sono. É melhor que você vá sozinho.

- Tem certeza? Você está bem, Mione?

- Já disse que estou! - – ela omitiu a parte da tontura.

Ele chegou mais perto, preocupado, e sentiu sua temperatura. Ela estava fresca, nada de anormal.

- Vai Harry, não estou doente não, seu bobo! – disse com um sorriso.

- Ok, mas fique no chalé!

- Está bom, maridinho. – e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

O simples toque dos lábios dela em seu rosto, provocou em Harry uma avalanche de sensações. Procurou afastar esse pensamento e pegou sua capa de invisibilidade.

- Para que a capa? – ela perguntou.

- Se está essa confusão toda, com certeza devem ter sido colocados feitiços anti-aparatação por lá. Imagina aqueles bruxos manifestantes aparatando direto na sala do Ministro? – e ele riu só de pensar.

- Cuidado, ok?

- Pode deixar. Volto assim que puder. – e desaparatou.

Hermione quase não pôde ver quando ele desapareceu, pois adormeceu no sofá.

Nicola olhava de sua janela satisfeito. A aglomeração de pessoas em volta do prédio aumentara desde o dia anterior. Seus planos estavam dando certo. "Vou conseguir matar 2 coelhos com uma paulada só." Pensando isso, pegou algumas coisas e saiu da sala, trancando-a por fora.

Harry aparatou bem próximo ao prédio do Ministério. Realmente o jornal não mentira, havia muita gente por lá e não pareciam nem um pouco contentes. "Como será que os funcionários entraram? Só se há algum tipo de feitiço que permita aparatação, ou uso da rede de flu apenas para pessoas autorizadas. Bem, eu não vou precisar disso." Mas não era ainda agora que ele usaria a capa. Naquela confusão toda, a capa iria acabar caindo dele. Ele lembrou de Olho-Tonto-Moody "quebrando um ovo" na sua cabeça. Deu um sorriso e bateu com a varinha na cabeça. Em segundos ele parecia um camaleão humano. "Eu adoro esse feitiço da desilusão!" Então ele pulou o muro lateral do Ministério. Havia muitas pessoas vigiando, mas nenhuma delas se deu conta que havia alguém entrando. Quando sentiu-se seguro, já em um canto do saguão, ele retirou o feitiço e imediatamente colocou a capa. Só iria retirá-la na frente do ministro.

Hermione estava tendo pesadelos, quando acordou assustada. Estava suando frio. Juntou todas as suas forças e saiu do chalé. Foi até à recepção meio cambaleante. Havia poucas pessoas lá. Chegou no balcão e tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas nada saiu. O rapaz a olhou intrigado e chamou Sophia.

- Ah, sra. Mason, em que posso ajudá-la? – então ela reparou no rosto dela – A sra. está pálida, está tudo bem?

Então ela conseguiu dizer:

- Sra. Ambrosini, eu não... estou me sentindo muito bem... Acho que... é porque eu não... comi nada... – ela teve que se apoiar para não cair.

- Claro filha! Venha, senta aqui. – e levou-a até a poltrona da recepção – Vou pedir que tragam algo para você comer. Você prefere aguardar no chalé ou aqui mesmo?

- Eu vou... aguardar... aqui. – ela tentou sorrir.

- Ok, espere um pouco.

Ela recostou a cabeça e adormeceu novamente.

No Ministério, Harry se dirigiu à sala do ministro envolto na capa. Ao chegar à ante sala, encontrou a secretária conversando com uma outra funcionária.

- Não sei o que vai acontecer. O sr. Lazarotto teve que dar uma saída. Eu estou com medo até de vir trabalhar.

Harry então se deu conta que o ministro não estava. Dirigiu-se para a sala de Nicola. Encontrou-a trancada. Deu uma batida na porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Ele não resistiu, olhou em volta, apontou a varinha e disse baixinho:

- Alohomora!

Assim que a porta abriu, ele entrou e fechou-a. Retirou a capa e olhou em volta. A primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi, em um canto da sala, a mesma penseira que vira na sala do ministro, no primeiro dia. Talvez fosse a sua chance. Não titubeou e se aproximou dela. Tocou a água com a varinha e imediatamente foi sugado para dentro. Caiu em uma superfície dura. Esfregou os olhos para tentar descobrir o que se passava. Se viu em um corredor mal iluminado, mas aparentemente conhecido. De imediato viu Nicola, caminhando ao lado de um outro homem. Ele parecia estar uns 10 anos mais novo.

- Paolo – dizia Nicola – você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

Harry focalizou melhor o homem ao seu lado, mas estranhou pois não se parecia em nada com o homem da foto que Nicola lhe dera. Então ele percebeu que Nicola havia lhe dado uma foto qualquer e não a do verdadeiro Paolo. E o que mais surpreendeu Harry foi que ele agora reconhecia o homem. Era o mesmo que ele encontrara no bar, naquela manhã. Estava cerca de 10 anos mais jovem, mas era ele com certeza. Harry tinha os sentidos todos alertas agora. De repente ele estacou. Piscou para dar certeza aos seus olhos. Realmente ele conhecia aquele corredor. Conhecia muito, pois já havia passado por lá diversas vezes. Eles estavam em Hogwarts!


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap.11 – O Parente de Paolo**

Quando o garçom chegou com um lanche para Hermione, viu que ela estava dormindo. Sophia se aproximou.

- Sra. Mason... – Hermione não respondeu – Sra. Mason?

Como Hermione não acordava, Sophia tocou seu rosto e viu que a moça estava quente.

É melhor levá-la para o chalé. – disse ela ao garçom – Mas cadê o Sr. Mason?

xxxxx

Harry quase não acreditou naquilo. Estava em Hogwarts novamente. "O que eles estavam fazendo aqui?" Pensou e continuou seguindo-os. De repente Harry se deu conta para aonde eles estavam indo. Para as masmorras. E isto só poderia significar uma coisa: eles estavam indo para a sala de Severo Snape.

xxxxx

O garçom levou Hermione nos braços até o chalé e a repousou na cama. Ela então acordou.

- O... que, o que... houve?

- Vá buscar o lanche dela, Marco. Ela vai comer aqui. – disse Sophia ao garçom e se virou para Hermione – Você estava dormindo na recepção e não acordou, mesmo eu chamando você.

- O que será que está havendo? Estou me sentindo quente, eu... – então ela lembrou da doença. Mas não podia ser. Ela não comeu nada, nem bebeu nada enquanto estavam no hospital e na loja de poções. "Será que o contágio está sendo de outra forma?"

Sophia estranhou o silêncio dela.

- Sra. Mason, onde está seu esposo?

- Ele..., ah... ele foi dar uma volta. Eu não fui porque estava com sono.

- Você me parece fraca e acho que está febril. Olha, ele trouxe o lanche. Coma tudo e tome este suco. Eu vou pedir para trazer um comprimido para você.

- Obrigada pelo lanche, eu vou comer sim, mas não precisa do comprimido, Sra. Ambrosini, eu trouxe alguns comigo. Eu vou tomar um banho frio e me deitar. É só uma gripe boba.

- Tem certeza? Bom, se precisar de algo depois é só me chamar.

- Obrigada.

Hermione mentira para ela, mas não achava que era gripe. Tentou se concentrar ao máximo para lembrar de tudo o que comera e bebera desde que chegaram, mas nada pareceu-lhe suspeito. Deixou de lado um pouco os pensamentos e se concentrou em comer o sanduíche e beber o suco. Torcia que fosse só uma fraqueza.

xxxxx

Conforme desconfiou, Harry viu Nicola e Paolo se aproximarem da sala de Snape. Assim que este abriu, Harry se viu tomado novamente por aquele ódio que tinha, quando o miserável assassinara Dumbledore. Apesar de saber que agora ele estava em Azkaban, aquilo não aliviava em nada a sua raiva.

- Severo, meu primo! Que bom que estamos nos vendo novamente! – Paolo cumprimentava e abraçava Snape.

"Primo? Paolo é primo dele? Nunca soube que ele tinha parentes fora da Inglaterra!" Harry se surpreendeu.

- Entrem logo! – disse Snape, seco como sempre.

Harry entrou junto.

- Severo, este é um amigo. Ele vai nos ajudar. Tem influência no Ministério.

E Nicola fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

- Vamos com isso logo. Ë perigoso vocês virem aqui. Os alunos estão em Hogsmeade, mas não demorarão muito a voltar. Disse a alguns professores que receberia meu primo, mas não podem ficar muito tempo.

- Está tudo pronto, Severo?

- Ora, Paolo, você acha que eu não seria capaz de fazer a tempo?

- Não, meu primo. Sempre confiei nas suas habilidades com poções.

Harry sentia seus punhos se contraírem e fecharem. Seu rosto fervilhava ódio.

- Sr. Snape – Nicola falava – Podemos, então, confiar que vai dar certo.

Snape se virou para o outro com um olhar de desprezo e deu um sorriso irônico.

- Para que, meu amigo, você veio lá da Itália até aqui, se não tem certeza?

Nicola não respondeu. Limitou-se a devolver o olhar de desprezo. Snape virou-se e foi até uma prateleira, no fundo da sua sala, e pegou um vidro com um líquido transparente.

- Apenas algumas gotas e qualquer sangue-ruim terá o destino que merece. – e ele entregou a Paolo – Só não pus em prática aqui, porque aquele velho idiota iria desconfiar de mim. Essa aqui é a fórmula. – disse entregando também um pergaminho.

Se pudesse, Harry avançaria nele naquele exato momento.

- Vamos começar pela Itália. Dando certo, podemos finalmente acabar com esta racinha nojenta de bruxos de sangue impuro, na Europa e no mundo. – ele completou.

- Creio que há um antídoto para isso. Estou certo? – Nicola interveio novamente.

- Não é bem um antídoto. O único modo de se livrar da doença é...

Então Harry ouviu um grande estrondo. Olhou em volta, mas não era ali. "Só podia ser no Minist..." Ele não completou seu pensamento. Sentiu um puxão tão forte, que quando voltou à sala de Nicola, ele se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, derrubando a penseira e todo o seu conteúdo. Tateou em volta e achou seus óculos que haviam caído. Imediatamente os colocou e procurou a pessoa que havia o puxado, mas não achou ninguém. Assim como também não achou mais a sua capa de invisibilidade.

xxxxx

Hermione conseguiu comer todo o lanche. Pareceu-lhe que estava melhor. Decidiu tomar um banho para ver se baixava a sua temperatura mas, quando se dirigiu ao banheiro, começou a sentir-se tonta novamente. Sua visão escureceu e ela achou que perderia os sentidos. Tentou gritar por alguém, mas não deu tempo. Despencou para o chão, desmaiada.

xxxxx

Harry perambulou pelos corredores do Ministério à procura de Nicola com sua varinha em punho. Os funcionários estavam tão preocupados com as pessoas do lado de fora, que não perceberam que ele estava andando por lá. O estrondo que ouvira havia sido uma bomba, parecendo bomba caseira trouxa, provavelmente jogada por um dos manifestantes.

Harry se concentrou em achar Nicola. "Preciso encontrar aquele miserável!" Ele pensou. Andou mais um pouco, perguntou a algumas pessoas, mas ninguém o viu. "Ele deve ter me puxado e pego a capa! Droga!" Harry desistiu de procurá-lo naquele momento, mas prometeu a si mesmo que o colocaria atrás das grades, porém precisava achar a cura daquela coisa. "Ele tinha que aparecer no exato momento que o Seboso ía dizer o modo de curar a doença! O pior é que agora a penseira está fora de cogitação, eu derrubei tudo. Droga, droga, droga!

Harry pensou que o feitiço anti-aparatação deveria estar valendo para quem entrasse, e não para quem saísse do Ministério. Se concentrou e Craque, ele sumiu.

Assim que aparatou dentro do chalé, olhou em volta a procura da amiga para contar-lhe tudo. Foi quando a encontrou.

- HERMIONE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 12 – Desesperado**

Harry correu até Hermione. Imediatamente checou se tinha pulso. Sim, ela estava viva. "Graças a Merlin!"

- Hermione, fala comigo! Fala comigo!

Ele pegou a varinha.

- Enervate! – nada – Enervate! – nada aconteceu.

Ela estava fervendo. Harry colocou-a na cama e não pensou duas vezes, encheu a banheira com água fria, voltou até ela e a despiu. Pegou-a no colo e colocou-a na banheira. Assim que seu corpo foi envolto pela água, ela gemeu. Harry foi ao frigobar e apanhou uma garrafa de água. Pegou uma de suas camisas na mala, rasgou-a e começou a molhar sua testa e rosto com a água gelada. Hermione gemeu baixinho e seu corpo começou a tremer. Harry voltou ao quarto e ligou para recepção.

- Oi, aqui é do chalé nº 4. Por favor, poderia trazer um balde de gelo? Um não, dois! Por favor, o quanto antes.

Ele voltou ao banheiro e se abaixou. Continuou a molhar o trapo de sua camisa e passar no rosto da amiga.

- Hermione, por favor..., não me deixe... – e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Ouviu uma batida na porta do chalé. O garçom entregou-lhe os dois baldes de gelo. Harry imediatamente jogou o gelo na banheira e envolveu alguns cubos no pano que tinha na mão. Enquanto passava pela testa e rosto de Hermione, ele encostou a boca no seu ouvido e começou a falar com ela:

- Mione..., eu sei que você está me ouvindo... por favor, seja forte! Eu sei que você é corajosa! Nós vamos vencer isso! Nós vamos sair de mais esta encrenca, como sempre saímos, desde que nos metemos a procurar aquela maldita pedra filosofal. – deu um riso nervoso – Você nunca me abandonou e eu também não vou abandonar você. Portanto Hermione Granger, você não se atreva..., não se atreva a morrer, entendeu? Entendeu? – deu-lhe um beijo na testa – Você não pode me abandonar, sem ouvir o que eu tenho para lhe dizer.

- H-H-Harry... – ela murmurou.

- Mione! Fala, fala!

- P-Preciso..., f-febre..., q-quero..., H-Harry..., te...am – ela começou a delirar e novamente perdeu os sentidos.

Ele não podia ficar ali com ela. Precisava levá-la ao hospital. Lembrou o que o ministro havia dito: Sem tratamento, os pacientes morrem em 2 dias. No hospital os curandeiros conseguem retardar para 4 dias. 4 dias! 4 dias! Esse era o tempo que tinha para descobrir a cura. O que fazer? Por onde começar? Sua cabeça girava em um turbilhão. Como precisava da inteligência da amiga agora. Não conseguia raciocinar vendo-a daquele jeito. Harry retirou-a da banheira e a pousou na cama. Pegou uma toalha e começou a enxugá-la. Só então se deu conta e reparou em seu corpo. Ela estava totalmente nua, pois assim ele a colocara na água fria. Nunca a havia visto tão linda e, ao mesmo tempo, tão fragilizada. Na mesma hora em que pensou como homem, também pensou como seu melhor amigo.

- Eu vou salvar você, meu amor, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. – disse ele enquanto vestia algumas roupas nela. Nem percebeu que a havia chamado de amor.

Depois de vesti-la, Harry a pegou no colo e desaparatou para o hospital.

xxxxx

Nicola andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. "Aquele miserável, amante dos sangues-ruins viu minhas lembranças. O que será exatamente que ele viu? Não posso me arriscar. Ele vai ter que morrer também. Mas não vai ser aquela idiota que cuidará disso. Eu mesmo darei cabo dele! " E desaparatou, levando a capa de Harry.

xxxxx

Assim que aparatou no hospital, Harry levou Hermione para a enfermaria e imediatamente os curandeiros tomaram conta da situação. Ele preencheu a ficha e voltou a enfermaria. Hermione já estava na cama e recebia na veia o mesmo líquido verde que ele vira da outra vez. Ele chegou próximo a ela e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

- Eu amo você...

Deu uma última olhada nela e desaparatou. Aparatou em seu chalé. Foi até a mala e pegou as garrafinhas com veritasserum e polissuco. Imediatamente lembrou que fôra Nicola que as dera para eles. Será que são as poções verdadeiras? Tinha que testá-las, principalmente a veritasserum. Lembrou de um lugar e desaparatou.

xxxxxx

Nicola aparatou em um apartamento, nos arredores de Cuneo. Olhou no relógio, sentou e aguardou. Não demorou muito e ouviu a maçaneta da porta girar. Paolo, entrava no apartamento.

- Nicola! Você que me matar de susto? O que está fazendo aqui?

- As coisas saíram um pouco do controle, mas nada que não possamos consertar.

- O que houve?

- Aquele idiota daquele inglês. Ele entrou na minha penseira e...

- Como você pôde deixar? E agora? – Paolo interrompeu.

- Eu não sabia que ele voltaria ao Ministério. Na verdade eu não sei como ele desconfiou de algo. Você esteve com ele hoje de manhã. Quem me garante que você não se "entregou".

- Ora, Nicola, você acha que sou imbecil? Eu estava naquele bar, justamente para envenenar algumas bebidas. Nem esperava que aquele carinha aparecesse por lá. Quando o vi, reconheci pela descrição que você me deu. Fui checar e ele realmente tinha um sotaque diferente. Só poderia ser ele. Depois eu confirmei. Ele estava bêbado e nem sabia o que estava me falando. Eu o levei até um lugar para distrai-lo o suficiente para nossa amiga fazer o servicinho dela com a sangue-ruim.

- E então? – perguntou Nicola.

- Segundo minhas fontes no hospital, a amiguinha dele está lá. Não vai demorar muito. Menos um lixo para este mundo.

- E Andrea? Está morto mesmo?

- Sim, eu confirmei. Aquele miserável, traidor. Sabia que não poderíamos confiar em um nascido trouxa. Quando soube que ele estava querendo tirar o corpo fora, só adiantei o serviço. Será que ele achava que iria sobreviver, sendo um sangue-ruim?

- E nossa amiga? – Nicola quis saber.

- Aquela não vai dar problema. Ela sabe o que faremos com o filho dela se não cooperar.

- Não podemos nos arriscar, Paolo. Ela sabe muito e pode nos entregar.

- Se ela entregar, seu filhinho Luigi morre.

- Bem, pelo menos ela fez o serviço com a inglesa. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo. Quando a coisa estiver segura, a gente mata ela e o filho.

- Você acha que o tal Potter descobriu algo?

- Não sei, mas não podemos nos arriscar. Temos que eliminá-lo também. – Nicola afirmou.

- Como faremos isso? Ele deve estar no hospital ao lado da moça, ou então procurando a cura. Como vamos rastreá-lo?

- Ele nunca vai achar a cura. Apenas três pessoas sabem. Se os curandeiros não conseguiram, não vai ser ele que vai. – ele pensou e completou – Uma hora ele vai voltar ao hotel e eu vou estar lá, esperando por ele.

- E o ministro?

- Aquele idiota não sabe de nada. Está bem perdido! Já estou vendo o futuro, amigo. Ele vai ter que sair e eu assumirei. A gente dá um tempo com as mortes e depois recomeça, em outro ponto da Europa. Temos amigos em pontos estratégicos. Não sobrará um sangue-ruim para contar a história. – ele levantou e perguntou – A fórmula está bem guardada?

- Não se preocupe – disse Paolo – está bem guardada aqui em casa – e acrescentou – É uma pena não termos podido começar isso naquela época.

- Quem mandou você ser preso? A coisa poderia estar bem adiantada agora. Perdemos 10 anos.

- Nada, nem ninguém vai nos impedir agora! – afirmou Paolo.

- Ninguém mesmo! – disse Nicola apontando a varinha para Paolo e acrescentando – Avada Kedavra!


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap.13 - A Busca**

Harry aparatou no mesmo bar que estivera pela manhã. O bar do prostíbulo. Já era noite e o lugar estava cheio. Ele se dirigiu à escada, desceu, passou pelo corredor e chegou próximo à porta. Estava trancada. Não se lembrava o que o homem, na verdade Paolo, havia murmurado para abrir. Aguardou até que alguém chegasse. Não demorou muito para ela ser aberta por dentro. Um homem saiu e ele entrou. Esquadrinhou o salão à procura da mesma mulher com quem estivera pela manhã. O local estava bem cheio e havia mais mulheres. Harry pensou se teria sorte. "Ela deve estar com alguém." Só lembrava um pouco dela, pois só pôde olhá-la melhor, depois que ela o curou do porre. "Se ela estiver transformada, aí é que eu não vou achá-la." Lembrou que ela era metamórfoga. De repente, uma mulher se aproximou dele e começou a se roçar.

- Desculpe – ele disse – estou procurando uma amiga sua.

- Eu não sirvo para você querido? – perguntou, fazendo-lhe um carinho no rosto.

Harry segurou gentilmente sua mão e a retirou da sua pele, fazendo a mulher fechar a cara.

- Preciso falar com ela. Ela é metamórfoga.

A mulher se virou para um canto, onde havia um sofá com três casais. Eles se apertavam ali para caber. Era um emaranhado de braços e pernas.

- Dora! – chamou ela - Este cara aqui está procurando você. Aparentemente – ela se virou para ele com um sorriso irônico – só pode ser com você.

Então Harry viu uma cabeça emergir do sofá. Ela estava um pouco diferente. Os cabelos estavam de outra cor e seu rosto mais fino, mas era ela. Então a amiga tomou o seu lugar e ela foi até Harry.

- Ora, ora, ora. Então retornou para terminar o que havia começado? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Não! Na verdade eu preciso de uma ajuda sua.

- Minha? O que você está querendo?

- Você viu o homem que me trouxe aqui hoje pela manhã?

- Sim, ele vem aqui sempre. É freqüentador assíduo. De manhã ele só trouxe você e foi embora, mas voltou à tarde. Saiu há cerca de uma hora.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, ele ficou comigo.

- Onde? – Harry perguntou.

- Como assim onde?

- Onde? Em qual quarto?

- Para que você quer saber?

- Lembra que eu disse que preciso da sua ajuda? Aí é que você vai me ajudar.

Disse que trabalhava para o Ministério e Paolo era suspeito de atividades ilícitas. Não entrou em detalhes, mas acrescentou que precisava checar o quarto para ver se ele havia deixado alguma pista. Ela então levou-o até o quarto. Era o mesmo que ele havia estado pela manhã. Harry deu uma olhada em volta.

- Sabe se alguém já usou a cama depois de vocês?

- Ainda não. Este quarto é só meu. Cliente só vêm aqui comigo!

Harry então checou a cama e os travesseiros.

- Você usava qual cor de cabelos quando estava com ele?

Dora não entendeu nada, mas respondeu:

- Ruivos.

- Então este fio de cabelo é dele, certamente. – disse levantando um fio de cabelo castanho do travesseiro.

- Provavelmente. Você deu sorte, pois depois que você saiu, eu dei uma limpezinha por aqui e ele foi o segundo do dia.

- Ótimo! – disse guardando o fio de cabelo, cuidadosamente em um lenço e colocando no bolso - Diga-me Dora, você sabe onde ele reside?

- Bem, nossos clientes não costumam dar seus endereços, claro! Mas, Paolo sempre me tratou melhor que as outras e só vou contar isso porque você é do Ministério. De vez em quando ele me leva para sair e, dia desses, ele passou por um prédio e apontou para uma janela, dizendo que morava lá.

- Janela? De que andar?

- Acho que era 4º, mas não sei o nº do apartamento.

- Me leva lá!

- O quê?

- Me leva lá! Eu pago! – disse mostrando a carteira.

- Ok, ok, mas vamos dizer que estávamos transando aqui, pois a essa hora eu não posso sair.

- Certo.

- Segure minha mão. Craque – eles desaparataram.

Aparataram em uma rua, próxima a um shopping center trouxa.

- Veja, é ali! – disse ela apontando a janela do prédio.

Ele olhou para o prédio e depois virou-se para ela.

- Dora, preste atenção. Eu vou tomar um pouco deste líquido. – disse-lhe mostrando o frasco com a veritasserum. Eu quero que você me faça alguma pergunta. Qualquer coisa que você ache que eu vá mentir, ok?

- Não estou entend...

- Qualquer coisa que você ache que um homem mentiria. – e ele virou um gole.

Sentiu seus pensamentos voarem. Como se nada existisse em volta. Então ele a ouviu.

- Você me disse hoje de manhã que não era a primeira vez que você "negava fogo" com uma mulher. Quantas vezes isso aconteceu?

- Quatro – ele disse honestamente.

- Uau! Isso é a poção da verdade?

Harry focou novamente o olhar e olhou embaraçado para ela.

- Isso é realmente a poção da verdade! – disse mirando o frasco – Apenas me explicando: quatro vezes contando a de hoje de manhã. Em duas vezes eu estava meio doente e na outra... ah, droga, esquece. – ela riu - Obrigado Dora! Vá agora! Não vale a pena você ficar por aqui. – ele acrescentou.

- Tomara que tudo dê certo! Boa sorte! – deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e desaparatou.

Harry mirou a janela com atenção. Estava aberta e as luzes estavam acesas. Queria ter sua capa agora, mas não tinha, então iria no método trouxa mesmo. Chegou até a portaria e tocou o interfone do porteiro. Este veio até a porta curioso, devido ao horário.

- Ah, senhor, desculpe pelo adiantado da hora, mas preciso muito falar com meu cunhado. É sobre a irmã dele, mas eu não lembro bem o apartamento. Só lembro que fica no 4º andar.

- Qual é o nome dele?

- Paolo. – ele disse torcendo para que ele não tivesse trocado de nome.

- Ah, o Sr. Piccini! Claro, 403.

- Isso! 403!

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Mário. – foi o que veio na cabeça.

O porteiro interfonou, mas não houve resposta. Tentou novamente e nada.

- Acho que ele não está, senhor. – disse o porteiro.

- Está sim, as luzes estão acesas. – Harry disse.

- Bem, às vezes essas campainhas dão defeito. O senhor disse cunhado não é? - Harry assentiu – Então pode subir. Se a campainha de lá não funcionar também, então bata na porta. É mais certo! – e riu.

Harry forçou um riso solidário e subiu. Encontrou a porta encostada. Já temendo o pior, ergueu a varinha e entrou. O apartamento estava todo revirado. Em um canto, caído próximo ao sofá estava o corpo de Paolo. Harry se abaixou para confirmar. Estava morto mesmo. "Droga! Vou ter que achar Nicola agora, de qualquer maneira!" Pensando nisso, ele desaparatou.

Aparatou diretamente no hospital. Foi à enfermaria e a viu. Ela estava inconsciente, mas viva ainda. Sentou em uma cadeira ao seu lado e pegou na sua mão. Ela estava morna. Sentiu lágrimas inundarem sua face. Tirou os óculos e as enxugou com as costas da mão.

- Mione... – ele disse – pode ter certeza que eu vou voltar aqui com a cura! Nada vai acontecer a você! Esteja certa!

Harry começou a sentir seus olhos pesarem e ele acabou adormecendo ali mesmo.

Ele acordou, já de manhã, com Hermione delirando. Ela se debatia um pouco, dizendo coisas sem nexo. Harry correu e chamou o curandeiro. Este chegou rapidamente e a fez tomar uma poção que a acalmou. Novamente ela ficou inconsciente. Harry olhava absorto para ela e praguejando contra si mesmo, por ter dormido tanto tempo. Não poderia perder um segundo que fosse. Dormir era um luxo que ele não poderia se dar, enquanto não colocasse as mãos nele. Decidiu procurar o ministro. Deu um beijo na testa dela e desaparatou.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14 - O Confronto**

Harry conseguiu aparatar no saguão do ministério. Aparentemente as autoridades fizeram a multidão se dissipar e os ânimos estavam mais calmos.

- Preciso falar urgentemente com o ministro! – disse Harry na recepção – Diga a ele que Harry Potter está aqui. Mas acrescente que é somente com ele. Ninguém mais deve saber que estou aqui, entendeu? Ninguém mais!

A recepcionista lançou-lhe um olhar curioso, mas tratou de avisar o ministro e Harry foi direto à sala dele, com a mão na varinha, caso Nicola desse o ar da graça.

- Sr. Potter – Pietro começou – É uma surpresa que...

- Desculpe interromper, Sr. Lazarotto, mas é muito importante o que eu tenho a dizer.

- Claro, diga!

- Encontrei Paolo!

- Encontrou? E o que...

- Ele está morto! – disse Harry.

- Morto? Mas...

- E provavelmente quem matou foi o seu acessor.

- Nicola? Mas ele não me disse. Digo, deve ter acontecido algo para ele matar o Paolo e não prendê-lo.

- Sr. Lazarotto, por favor preste atenção, porque vou precisar da sua ajuda e daí pode depender a vida da Hermione.

- Hermione? Sua amiga auror?

- Sim.

- Ela ficou doente? Merlin! – ele exclamou.

Harry contou-lhe toda a história, desde os delírios de Andrea Firenze, até os acontecimentos que ele vira na penseira. Pietro ouviu tudo boquiaberto.

- Sr. Potter, pode ter certeza que vou colocar todos os Aurores do Ministério na busca com você. Eu ainda não acredito que Nicola..., ele era meu homem de confiança...

- Acredito, ministro, que ele também queria assumir o seu posto.

- As coisas começam a fazer sentido agora. Se ele queria me desestabilizar, esta doença era uma boa desculpa.

- Ele não apareceu hoje, apareceu?

- Não, eu não o vi.

- Sr. Lazarotto, a Hermione tem pouco tempo de vida. Preciso achar este miserável o mais rápido possível.

- Vamos ajudar Harry. Colocarei vigilância redobrada na casa dele e na região, além de todos os lugares que ele costuma freqüentar. – ele ficou curioso e perguntou – Mas afinal, como sua amiga pegou a doença?

- Ainda não sei. Fiquei me perguntando isso. Nós ficamos naquele hotel, não havia bruxos por perto e... – então um pensamento o ocorreu – Merlin! É isso! A mulher do chalé ao lado! – e se virou para o ministro – Qualquer notícia me avisa por favor! Tenho que voltar imediatamente ao hotel!

- Com certeza! Boa sorte!

Então Harry desaparatou e aparatou exatamente na frente do chalé de Marieta Mazza. Não perdeu tempo e se aproximou da porta. Não queria se precipitar, mas a imagem de Hermione estirada naquela cama no hospital o estava atormentando. De repente achou ter ouvido um barulho de um galho se quebrando. Olhou em volta mas não viu ninguém. Bateu na porta do chalé, mas ninguém atendeu. Quando ía pegar sua varinha, sentiu uma outra contra seu pescoço, juntamente com uma respiração abafada.

- Nem pense nisso, Harry Potter!

- Nicola – ele disse calmamente – aproveitando um pouquinho da minha capa de invisibilidade?

Ele tirou a capa, ainda com a varinha apontada para Harry.

- Muito útil ela, não é Potter?

- Muito! – ele confirmou irônico.

- O que fazia justo na porta deste chalé? – Nicola perguntou.

- Você deve saber, não é?

- Ora, Potter, você desconfia que eu mandei envenenar sua amiguinha?

- Tenho certeza! – Harry nem piscava.

- Vamos entrar aí! Alohomora! – ele disse e a porta se escancarou.

Harry entrou com Nicola logo atrás. A varinha sempre virada para ele.

- Por que Nicola? Só me diga o porquê! - disse Harry, se virando para ele.

- Potter, você, como um bruxo puro sangue, deveria saber.

- Puro sangue, mestiço ou nascido trouxa, todos somos bruxos e deveríamos nos tratar como iguais.

- Não acredito que você pense desta forma! – ele disse e depois acrescentou – Bem, na verdade eu não estou nem aí para o que você pensa, porque você vai morrer. Vai morrer mais rápido até do que sua amiguinha sangue-ruim.

Harry sentia seu sangue fervilhar de ódio dentro das veias. Ele estava bem perto dele. Se Harry pegasse a varinha, Nicola o mataria na hora. Harry então se aproveitou da proximidade dele e, num movimento rápido, o empurrou contra cama. Nicola caiu e Harry conseguiu empunhar sua varinha. Porém Nicola se ergueu rapidamente e novamente virou a varinha para Harry. Ficaram cara a cara.

- E então Nicola, você é bom em duelos? Você já duelou com um auror? Melhor: você já imaginou, um dia, duelar com o homem que derrotou Voldemort?

- Pensa que me amedronta, Potter? Estupefaça! – ele gritou.

Harry se desviou rapidamente do feitiço estuporante e voltou a encará-lo.

- Quer tentar de novo? – Harry o desafiou.

- Harry Potter, eu mato você a hora em que eu quiser.

- E por que não fez lá fora, quando estava com a varinha na minha nuca?

- Porque não sou covarde a esse ponto. Não mato um homem pelas costas.

- Muito digno da sua parte. – ele desdenhou – E foi assim que fez com seu amiguinho Paolo?

- Tive que fazer aquilo. Ele sabia muito!

Harry se colocou entre ele e o pequeno frigobar do quarto e gritou.

- Accio frigobar! – e pulou ao lado da cama.

A pequena geladeira foi para cima de Nicola, que também conseguiu se desviar, mas machucou sua perna. Harry gritou:

- Impedimenta!

- Protego! – consegui dizer Nicola se levantando.

Novamente estavam frente a frente.

- Acabou Nicola! Largue a varinha!

- Largue você Potter!

Neste momento um barulho na porta fez os dois desviarem o olhar para lá. Viram Marieta, de varinha em punho.

- Expelliarmus! – ela gritou.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 15 - Surpresas**

- Obrigado! – ele disse.

- De nada! O que houve aqui? – ela perguntou.

- É uma longa história – respondeu Harry, enquanto conjurava cordas anti-aparatação em volta de um Nicola assustado e sem sua varinha.

- Quem é esse aí? – ela perguntou.

- É um miserável que vai me dizer agora o que eu quero saber.

- Nem sob uma crucciatus. – ele disse.

- Como você fez para envenenar Hermione? – ele perguntou.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Os únicos bruxos neste hotel, sou eu, Hermione e a srta Marieta. Mas me parece que ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Não tem mesmo! – Sophia apareceu na porta, segurando um revólver, com as mãos trêmulas.

- Sra. Ambrosini! – disseram Harry e Marieta em uníssono.

- Desculpe Sr. Mason, m-mas tive que dar o veneno para sua esposa. Este b-bastardo ameaçou meu filho Luigi. Ele iria matá-lo. – ela disse com um olhar de ódio para Nicola.

- Sra. Ambrosini, é melhor largar a arma, alguém pode se machucar. – disse Harry, sabendo do poder de fogo das armas trouxas.

- Eu não p-posso d-deixá-lo matar meu f-filho, Sr. Mason.

As mãos dela tremiam tanto que Marieta preferiu sair do caminho dela e sentou na cama.

- Ele está fora de ação sra. Ambrosini, não se preocupe. – disse Harry.

- Mas ele pode falar lá com aquele outro, o tal de Paolo.

- Eu matei ele, sua idiota! – Nicola se manifestou.

- Ele está morto mesmo! – disse Harry – Por favor, largue a arma.

Porém o ódio dela era tão grande que ela continuava com o revólver na mão, apontando para Nicola.

- Mãe! – um rapaz entrava pela porta – Deixe esta arma! Eu estou aqui, ele não fará mais nada!

- Luigi! – ela gritou e abraçou o filho.

Harry aproveitou a momentânea distração e disse:

- Accio arma! – e ela voou da mão dela para as mãos de Harry, que a colocou na mesinha do quarto.

- Sente aqui mãe! – e ela sentou na cama.

- Por favor, sra. Ambrosini, conte-me o que houve, desde o princípio.

- Sr. Mason, meus pais..., meu pais eram trouxas e eu também sou. Meu irmão se descobriu bruxo, ainda pequeno. As crianças na escola de bruxarias que ele freqüentava sempre se desfizeram dele, devido à sua condição de nascido trouxa. Ele ficou com muita raiva desta situação e se sentia inferior, acabando por criar aversão a todos os outros nascidos trouxas, como ele. Ele conseguiu entrar na faculdade e foi lá que conheceu o Paolo. Ele fizeram amizade e meu irmão não contou que seus pais eram trouxas. Depois Paolo descobriu, mas a amizade que formaram era maior. Eles foram trabalhar juntos e Paolo "contaminou" o meu irmão com estas idéias de acabar com os nascidos trouxas. Eles começaram a bolar um plano, juntamente com este nojento ali. Mas precisavam de uma coisa poderosa. Parece que Paolo tinha um primo de segundo grau, na Inglaterra, que era especialista em poções. Ele trouxe o veneno de lá, mas logo foi condenado pela justiça bruxa e sua licença de curandeiro cassada. Quando ele saiu, eles se encontraram para colocar o plano em ação, mas meu irmão, depois de todo esse tempo, caiu em si e se recusou. Paolo ameaçou matá-lo e ameaçou também matar a irmã dele e o sobrinho. No caso, eu e meu filho, que também é bruxo. Meu irmão veio morar comigo depois que meu marido faleceu. Ele, então, começou a ajudar, mas logo desistiu e eles o envenenaram. Eu ainda o levei para o hospital, mas ele morreu. – ela enxugava as lágrimas.

- Seu irmão era Andrea Firenze? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim. Ambrosini é meu nome de casada.

- Eu sinto muito sra. Ambrosini.

- Eu também sr. Mason. Eu não queria colocar o veneno na água da sra. Mason, juro! Mas ele ía matar meu Luigi. – ela abraçou o filho novamente.

- Sra. Ambrosini, a senhora não conhece o antídoto, não é? Claro! – caiu em si – A senhora poderia ter salvo seu irmão.

- Sr. Mason, não há antídoto para isso.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Harry em desespero, com as lágrimas brotando nos seus olhos.

- Existe um modo, mas eles nunca contaram, nem para o Andrea.

- Por Merlin! Que história! – exclamou Marieta, que ouvira tudo e também tinha os olhos marejados.

- Que emocionante! – Nicola disse. – Trouxas e amantes de trouxas chorando juntos.

- Você! – Harry se aproximou com os olhos faiscando de ódio e encostou a varinha no seu rosto – Diga-me agora como eu vou salvar a Hermione.

Ele deu um sorriso.

- Parece que você não poderá me matar, não é Potter?

- DIGA!!

- Nunca!

- Você lembra que me deu a veritaserum verdadeira? – Harry disse balançando o frasco para ele.

- Eu não vou tomar isso! E tem mais, assim que eu me livrar daqui eu vou atrás desta trouxa maldita e do filhinho dela e matá-los, bem lentamente. – e riu sarcasticamente.

Então, não agüentando, Sophia levantou-se, pegou a arma e, antes que Harry conseguisse impedi-la, deu dois tiros no peito de Nicola.

- Meu Deus! Mãe! – exclamou o filho.

- Sr. M-Mason, desculpe-me, desculpe-me! – Ela largou a arma e enterrou o rosto, em prantos, no peito do filho. – E agora? Eu... o m-matei! Vou ser presa e o senhor..., o senhor não conseguirá saber como s-salvar sua esposa.

Harry olhava abobado para Nicola, sangrando no chão. Então conseguiu balbuciar:

- Sra. Ambrosini, não... s-sei ainda qual o estrago que uma arma de fogo pode fazer... em um corpo bruxo, m-mas... com certeza... ele não poderá me dar a informação que eu quero... a tempo de salvar Hermione.

- Se eu puder ajudar... – Luigi disse.

Harry pensou por um momento. Só havia uma coisa a fazer.

- Você pode ajudar sim. Leve ele ao hospital e conte tudo o que ouviu aqui. Depois tente contatar o Ministro da Magia e avise que Nicola está no hospital. Diga a ele que Harry Potter pediu para avisá-lo.

- Potter? Não é Mason?

- Agora não tenho tempo para explicar. Só sobrou uma pessoa que pode me contar sobre a cura. E eu vou ter que me encontrar com o maldito. Mas não sei como chegar lá tão rápido. É muito longe para aparatar.

- Afinal, para onde você vai? – perguntou Marieta.

- Para Inglaterra. Mais precisamente a prisão de Azkaban.

- Bem – ela disse – meu namorado trabalha em um departamento de transportes mágicos. Talvez consiga uma chave de portal para você.

- Eu agradeceria pelo resto da vida!

Então Marieta e o namorado arrumaram tudo para ele. Conseguiram tudo em tempo recorde. A chave de portal era um bule de chá. Harry rezou internamente para que desse tempo, então se despediu deles e tocou o bule.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. 16 - Inimigos para Sempre**

Harry caiu suavemente no asfalto. Levantou-se e encarou a imponente prisão inglesa de bruxos. Já estivera lá várias vezes, junto com Hermione, levando bruxos do mal para serem encarcerados. Pensou nela novamente. Ele tinha que ser rápido, pois não sabia se os tais "4 dias" seriam realmente 4 dias. Escondeu o bule em um terreno baldio ao lado.

Colocou a mão no bolso e tocou o frasco com a polissuco e o lenço com o fio de cabelo de Paolo. Ele se encaminhou para o grande portão. Já conhecia as pessoas encarregadas e alguns dos guardas. A prisão agora era guardada por diversos gigantes, mas ainda tinha alguns dementadores por lá. Para que a altura dos gigantes não fosse impedimento, o teto de toda a prisão havia subido através de magia. O chefe dos guardas era velho conhecido de Harry: Grope, meio-irmão de Hagrid. Assim que Harry passou pelos portões, foi recebido por um sorridente Grope, que não lembrava nem um pouco aquele velho Grope de anos atrás. Agora estava bem apresentável, civilizado e falava inglês fluentemente.

- Harry Potter! Trouxe mais um para botarmos nos eixos? – Grope perguntou e riu.

- Não, Grope. Desta vez vim falar com um que já está aí dentro. – disse Harry sério.

Grope franziu o cenho e perguntou:

- Quem você veio ver, Harry?

- Severo Snape!

Harry foi conduzido para o setor de segurança máxima de Azkaban, onde estavam os antigos Comensais da Morte. Enquanto caminhava, Harry tentava não ouvir os gemidos de dor e as lamúrias dos presos. Isso sempre o deixava nauseado, juntamente com o fato de ter que passar por corredores fétidos, extremamente úmidos e cheios de ratos. Ao se aproximar do corredor onde estavam os Comensais, ele agradeceu ao gigante que o acompanhava e o dispensou.

Ficou atrás de uma pilastra, retirou cuidadosamente o lenço com o cabelo do primo de Snape, colocou o fio dentro do frasco com a polissuco e a virou em um gole só. "Tenho uma hora para arrancar a verdade do miserável!" Pensou, já sentindo o efeito da poção. Seus cabelos ficaram mais ralos e sua pele mais morena. O rosto adquiriu uma feição mais dura e magra e sua altura diminuiu um pouco. Olhou seu reflexo através de uma poça de água no chão do corredor. Ele era Paolo! Retirou rapidamente os óculos e os guardou. Aproximou-se então, do corredor onde pôde vislumbrar Bellatriz Lestrange, McNair, Goyle e Malfoy, entre alguns outros. Arrepios de ódio percorreram seu corpo, lembrando que perdera muitos amigos na guerra através da mãos daqueles que ali estavam. Procurou não encará-los e foi até a última cela. Lá estava ele: o Seboso maldito! Tinha os cabelos compridos, até o meio das costas, mais oleosos do que nunca. Estava bem mais magro e com um rosto chupado, embora a feição de desprezo e o olhar de ódio continuassem ali. Harry notou que ele ainda usava vestes negras, porém estavam imundas e o cheiro de urina era forte. Ele olhava absorto para uma pequena fresta no alto da parede, onde entrava um tímido raio de sol. De repente ele notou a presença de alguém e se virou para a grade da cela.

- Severo, meu primo! – disse Harry, forçando um sotaque italiano e um sorriso.

Snape focou os olhos para tentar reconhecer a pessoa. Levantou-se e se aproximou um pouco.

- Paolo? – ele quis confirmar.

- Claro, primo! Não se lembra mais de mim? – perguntou Harry.

Snape encarou o "primo" com uma expressão séria, olhos nos olhos. Harry sentiu um calafrio ao encará-lo, mas segurou firmemente o olhar. Snape olhou-o de cima abaixo e voltou a sentar-se no fundo da sua cela.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Paolo? – disse friamente.

Harry pensou que não deveria ir direto ao assunto. Tinha que disfarçar um pouco.

- Ora, Sna..., hmm, Severo, vim ver como você estava e lhe contar dos avanços do nosso velho plano.

Snape deu aquele sorriso irônico que Harry tanto odiava.

- Você quer me dizer que se deslocou lá da Itália, onde você deve ser um homem bem procurado, para me visitar aqui na Inglaterra, em uma prisão asquerosa e me contar como anda o plano?

- Você acha que não merece visitas, primo?

Novamente Snape levantou-se e buscou o olhar do "primo". Sua feição era indecifrável. Harry permaneceu o encarando e, para apressar as coisas, ele disse:

- Bem, não é só isso.

- Não? – Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Aconteceu uma coisa e eu preciso saber..., bem..., um amigo meu..., não aquele que esteve em Hogwarts comigo, um outro amigo. Ele envenenou-se por engano e...

- Ora, primo – ele enfatizou a palavra "primo" – não vai me dizer que tem amizades com sangues-ruins?

- Bem, este bruxo estudou e trabalhou comigo por anos. Ele estava me ajudando a espalhar o veneno pela cidade. Realmente ele é nasc..., ah...sangue-ruim, mas eu não pretendo matá-lo por enquanto, porque está sendo de boa ajuda.

- E o que quer, priminho?

- Quero que você me diga novamente como curar a doença, porque eu não me lembro mais. Faz muito tempo. – Harry disse logo, antes que gaguejasse.

Snape novamente o encarou.

- Deixe-o morrer! – ele disse e se virou para o interior da cela.

- Não! Quer dizer..., ele ainda pode ajudar mais um pouco. Depois eu matarei ele, sem dó nem piedade.

Sentado novamente no mesmo lugar de antes, Snape ajeitou as vestes e olhou para ele.

- É impressionante! – ele disse.

- Impressionante? – surpreendeu-se Harry – Impressionante que eu queira, digamos, retardar a morte deste homem? Sim, porque ele vai morrer depois, mas não precisa ser agora. Ainda preciso da ajuda dele.

- Não, não é isso! O que é impressionante é que, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, você ainda não consiga fechar sua mente para mim, Potter!

xxxxxxxx

No Hospital de Cuneo, Hermione era observada pelo filho de Sophia, que levara Nicola, a pedido de Harry. Ela estava cercada por 3 curandeiros e se debatia muito na cama. "Tomara que ele chegue a tempo!" Ele pensou, ao ouvir um dos curandeiros dizer que a moça não passava daquele dia.

xxxxxxxx

Harry estacou e deu um passo para trás ao ouvir seu nome. Tentou disfarçar.

- Quem é Potter, Severo?

Snape deu um sorriso de ironia.

- Potter, você realmente acredita que só porque estou preso aqui, eu perdi minha habilidade de Legilimens? – disse se levantando mais uma vez e chegando próximo a ele para encará-lo.

Harry tentou desesperado fechar a mente ou pensar em algo que Paolo pensaria, mas na sua cabeça ele só via Hermione, Hermione, Hermione e a necessidade de salvá-la.

- Quer dizer que a sua amiguinha sabe-tudo sangue-ruim está nas últimas? – Snape perguntou com um sorriso.

Harry sentiu o sangue ferver e abandonou qualquer tentativa de disfarce.

- SEU MISERÁVEL, NOJENTO! VOCÊ VAI ME DIZER AGORA COMO EU LIVRO HERMIONE DAQUELA DOENÇA! – Ele gritou.

Snape deu outro sorriso sarcástico.

- Você acha que sete anos em Azkaban me transformaram em amante deste tipo de ralé? Eu quero mais é que ela morra, como todos os sangue-ruins deste mundo.

Harry não se segurou e levantou a varinha para ele.

- O que vai fazer Potter? Vai me matar? – ele riu – E quem vai contar a você sobre a cura? Vai me lançar a maldição Imperius?

- Não é uma má idéia! – Harry desdenhou, ainda apontando a varinha para ele.

- Vai lá Potter! – Snape abriu os braços e estufou o peito para ele – Depois eu mesmo vou pedir para arrumarem uma cela para você aqui ao meu lado.

- Bastardo mestiço! Covarde!

Snape crispou os lábios.

- Não... me... chame... de... covarde! – exclamou.

- Então, se você não é covarde, por que não tem coragem de me contar sobre a cura?

- Tentativa ridícula essa, Potter! – ele disse – Por que não pergunta sobre a cura para o meu primo ou o amigo dele?

- Porque seu primo está morto e Nicola provavelmente está também.

Snape riu alto.

- Então, Potter, quer dizer que a vida daquela nojentinha da Granger está nas minhas mãos? É ótimo saber!

- Snape – Harry tentou apelar para razão – o que tem a perder? Sua vida não mudará em nada com isso. Você não vai sair daqui mesmo para apreciar o estrago daquela sua maldita fórmula.

- Também não tenho nada a ganhar, não é? Muito pelo contrário. Isto me tirará a satisfação de saber que a sangue-ruim morrerá e que o amiguinho dela vai ficar desesperado.

- Fale-me agora! – Harry disse, sentindo seu corpo e feições voltarem ao normal.

- Faça-me um favor! Vá embora para eu não ter que olhar para sua cara de novo. – disse Snape ao notar que Harry voltara ao normal.

Ele então lembrou da veritaserum e pegou o frasco.

- O que é isso, Potter? – perguntou Snape desconfiado.

- O que você acha? Não é cerveja amanteigada, isso eu posso garantir. GUARDAS! – ele gritou.

Snape tinha um olhar amedrontado, pois já havia apanhado muito dos gigantes.

- Está com medo, Seboso?

Snape não respondeu, pois pelo corredor chegaram Grope e mais três gigantes, além de um dementador.

- Segurem ele para mim. Preciso de uma informação importante.

Grope assentiu e os três gigantes entraram na cela e seguraram os braços e pernas de Snape, enquanto o dementador voava em volta dele, pronto para dar o "beijo" caso fosse necessário. Harry enfiou-lhe o líquido goela abaixo e aguardou. Snape tentou ainda se desvencilhar, até que seus olhos ficaram vidrados e seu corpo rígido.

- Diga-me agora, Snape! Como se cura a doença que vem matando os nascidos-trouxas?

Snape disse numa voz etérea:

- Não há antídoto para o veneno.

- Já sei disso! – Harry disse impaciente – Quero saber da cura!

- O único jeito de salvar a pessoa é através de uma transfusão sangüínea.

- Só isso?

- O bruxo, ou bruxa, que fizer a doação, tem que pertencer a uma família de pelo menos cinco gerações de puro-sangues, e tem que ter afinidade com o doente.

- O que quer dizer com afinidade?

- Deve gostar pelo menos um pouco do doente. Pode ser um amigo.

Harry pensou nele mesmo. Mas ele era puro-sangue por uma geração apenas. Seus avós por parte de mãe eram trouxas. Então pensou na família Weasley, mas não daria tempo.

- E se a pessoa não tiver todas essas gerações de bruxos puro-sangues como ancestrais? – ele perguntou.

- Quanto menos gerações de puro-sangues na família do doador, maior a afinidade deve haver entre ele e o doente. Quem fizer a doação, deve gostar mais ainda do doente. Dependendo do caso, amar incondicionalmente o doente.

De repente o rosto de Snape contorceu-se e ele voltou ao normal. Ele olhou para Harry.

- Moleque insolente! Como ousou? Você... – ele falava com ódio.

- Seboso, tenho que admitir que sua inteligência é razoável. A probabilidade de um nascido trouxa ter afinidade grande com famílias com gerações de puro-sangue é menor do que o normal, mas posso dizer que não é impossível. Se Hermione precisa de sangue de quem a ame, ela vai ter a quantidade que quiser.

- É mesmo? E quem ama incondicionalmente aquela sangue-ruim?

- Eu! – ele exclamou, saindo correndo dali e deixando Snape boquiaberto.

Harry percorreu os corredores o mais rápido que pôde para sair da prisão e pegar a chave de portal para voltar a Cuneo. "Tem que dar tempo!" Ele pensou.


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap. 17 – A Cura**

A chave de portal levou Harry de volta ao hotel em Cuneo. Imediatamente ele desaparatou e aparatou no hospital.

Disparou pelo corredor até a enfermaria onde estava Hermione. Chegando lá, ele a viu. Estava muito branca. Dois curandeiros retiravam a agulha da sua veia e o tal líquido verde parou de ser injetado.

- O que está havendo? – Harry perguntou, entrando na enfermaria.

- Desculpe Sr. Mason, mas não podemos fazer mais nada.

- O quê? Ela está viva, não é? – virou-se para ela - HERMIONE? – voltou ao curandeiro – ELA ESTÁ VIVA? DIGA-ME! – disse gritando e praticamente segurando o curandeiro pelo colarinho da camisa.

- Calma sr. Mason! Sim, ela ainda está viva! Mas não durará muito. Estamos apenas aliviando o sofrimento. Ela está muito febril e se debatendo muito. A agulha a estava ferindo, rasgando a pele. Não há mais jeito. Eu sinto muito.

- Há jeito sim! – disse Harry arregaçando a manga da sua camisa – Vocês precisam fazer uma transfusão de sangue agora! Ela precisa receber um bocado do meu sangue! Vamos, rápido!

Os dois curandeiros entreolharam-se assustados.

- Sr. Mason..., nós...

- Não podemos perder mais tempo. Me fura logo e dê meu sangue a ela! Depois eu explico!

- Mas não podemos fazer assim. Primeiro recolhemos o sangue do doador e depois o testamos, antes de fazer...

- Amigo – Harry falou entredentes – você não está entendendo! ELA VAI MORRER!

Então, sem mais perda de tempo, Harry sentou na cama ao lado dela e os curandeiros começaram a agir. Logo em seguida o sangue de Harry corria por um tubo diretamente para a veia de Hermione. Harry abria e fechava a mão para bombeá-lo, enquanto contava toda a história para os curandeiros e o diretor do Hospital. Cerca de 20min depois, pareceu a Harry que as feições de Hermione estavam mais rosadas. Ele não pôde se levantar, porque ainda tinha o tubo preso a ele. Um curandeiro chegou próximo a ela e sentiu sua temperatura. Deu um sorriso para Harry.

- Sr. Mason, ela já não tem febre. Sua pulsação parece estabilizada. É um milagre!

- É o milagre do meu amor! – foi o que Harry conseguiu dizer, com um enorme sorriso e lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.

Depois de retirados os tubos, Harry tentou se levantar para chegar próximo a ela, mas se sentiu fraco e deitou novamente.

- Sr. Mason, é melhor que descanse um pouco. O senhor doou muito sangue e está fraco. – disse o curandeiro fazendo-o beber um líquido - Estamos lhe dando esta poção que vai fazê-lo se recuperar. E o senhor vai dormir um pouco.

- Eu não quero dormir. Eu quero vê-la acord... – e ele caiu no sono imediatamente.

Harry sonhou que estava com Hermione em um lindo jardim cheios de flores, de todos os tipos e cores. Eles passeavam de mãos dadas e, mais a frente, ía uma garotinha de uns 5 anos. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos como os da mãe e os olhos verdes como os do pai. Era a filhinha deles. Harry sorria feito uma criança. E ainda sorria, quando uma mão tocou de leve em seu rosto, o fazendo despertar. Assim que abriu os olhos, ele viu Hermione, de pé, junto à sua cama, com uma expressão divertida.

- Pelo jeito que sorria, aposto que seu sonho foi um daqueles em que você está rodeado de mulheres sem roupa.

- Bem, você acertou em parte o meu sonho. Realmente eu estava rodeado por duas lindas mulheres, mas elas não estavam sem roupa. – ele riu – Vem cá! - ele levantou e a abraçou forte.

- Ai... – ela gemeu.

- Desculpe, esqueci que você está fraca ainda. – disse soltando-a – Como está se sentindo?

- Como você mesmo disse: fraca. Mas os curandeiros disseram que vou melhorar com o passar dos dias.

- Que bom! Você não imagina como eu estava, vendo você daquele jeito.

Ela olhou para ele e depois baixou os olhos.

- Harry..., os curandeiros me contaram a história toda.

- Toda?

- Toda! Eu..., bem..., eu queria agradecer a você.

- O que é isso? – disse encabulado – Para que servem os amigos? – e a olhou nos olhos, procurando a sua reação.

"Amigos! Claro! O que você queria mais Hermione? A amizade forte que ele tem comigo foi o que deve ter compensado o fato de ele ser um bruxo puro-sangue de apenas uma geração." Ela deu um sorriso para ele.

- Claro, Harry, a nossa amizade é maior que qualquer veneninho por aí. – brincou e deu-lhe outro abraço.

Harry queria que aquele abraço durasse pela eternidade, mas foi interrompido por Sophia, Luigi, Marieta e o namorado desta, que entraram na enfermaria.

- Sra. Mason! – Sophia foi até ela e a abraçou – A senhora não pode imaginar a minha alegria de vê-la assim, bem!

- Obrigada! – Hermione disse.

- Por favor, eu quero muito me desculpar. Quando Nicola reservou um chalé do meu hotel para um casal de bruxos, eu desconfiei, mas eu estava nas mãos dele e não pude fazer nada. O que eu fiz foi uma abominação, mas...

- Eu já sei..., os curandeiros me contaram..., não se preocupe. Eu posso imaginar a sensação de perder um filho e tenho certeza que a senhora não pôde pensar em mais nada.

Hermione lembrou que ela mesma havia perdido um filho. Era apenas um feto, num aborto espontâneo, mas sabia o quão horrível era o sentimento. Entendia perfeitamente as razões de uma mãe e perdoou a italiana.

- Filha – Sophia abraçou-a novamente – o que o seu marido fez pela senhora foi maravilhoso. Com certeza ele a ama muito.

Hermione corou e olhou para Harry, que disfarçou limpando seus óculos. Marieta se aproximou e também lhe deu uma abraço.

- Hermione, que bom que está bem! E que bom que eu pude ajudar com meu namorado. Aliás – ela puxou o homem para perto – este aqui é aquele que eu comentei com você. – e piscou para Hermione, acrescentando – Agora você tem que se recuperar rápido, a tempo de curtir ainda a sua lua-de-mel. – e desta vez piscou para Harry, que sorriu.

Então Luigi se aproximou de Harry.

- Isto aqui caiu do bolso daquele Nicola quando eu aparatei com ele aqui. Achei melhor entregar a você. – e entregou-lhe um pergaminho meio velho.

Quando Harry abriu, viu a letra do maldito Seboso, com a fórmula da poção venenosa. Harry enfiou no bolso e agradeceu ao rapaz. Logo depois eles se despediram e saíram da enfermaria. O curandeiro chefe veio depois, juntamente com o ministro Pietro.

- Srta. Granger, não imagina o quão feliz e aliviado eu estou, vendo que está recuperada.

- Graças ao meu amigo aqui! – sorriu para Harry.

- Claro! A srta. não imagina o que este moço fez para buscar sua cura. Realmente eu admiro a forte amizade de vocês.

Eles sorriram meio encabulados e Harry desviou o assunto.

- E Nicola?

- Morreu essa madrugada. Os curandeiros não conseguiram estancar o sangramento. As balas da arma trouxa fizeram um estrago imenso. – ele disse – Bem, não posso dizer que sinto por isso. O que ele fez não tem perdão.

- Já lhe contaram sobre a cura, eu suponho. – disse Harry.

- Sim, e eu devo isso a você! – deu um sorriso – Você não imagina como ficou este hospital depois que souberam como curar os doentes. Vieram famílias inteiras de amigos de vários deles para ajudar. Infelizmente nem todos tiveram a sorte de ter estes tipos de conhecidos com afinidade forte. Estamos trabalhando agora para acabar de vez com toda bebida que ainda está envenenada e, em poucas semanas, acredito que acabaremos com esta praga!

- Que ótimo! – disseram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem, vou deixar vocês descansando, ainda tenho muito o que fazer. Rufus tem muita sorte em ter pessoas como vocês trabalhando para ele. Muito obrigado! – e saiu.

O curandeiro então disse:

- Bem, vou deixar vocês mais um pouco aqui, mas creio que poderei liberá-los logo. A sra. Mason já está melhor e esta fraqueza é normal, por tudo o que passou. Ela só precisa se alimentar bem e procurar se distrair. Logo, logo estará pronta para outra.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry.

Depois que eles ficaram sozinhos, Hermione falou meio triste:

- Bem, acho que então poderemos voltar a Londres.

- Não, não, sra. Mason. Acha que vai voltar, se enfurnar naquele apartamento e ficar sozinha? Nem se recuperou direito! Vai fazer exatamente conforme disse o curandeiro: alimentar-se bem e se distrair. E eu vou ficar no controle da situação.

- E o que quer dizer com isso, Sr. Mason?

- Que nós vamos ficar mais um pouco em Cuneo e aproveitar o resto da nossa "lua-de-mel".


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap. 18 - Sem Preocupação**

Harry e Hermione decidiram permanecer no hotel de Sophia. Na verdade, não havia um porquê para saírem dali. O chalé era aconchegante demais e a dona fazia de tudo para deixar seus momentos maravilhosos. Talvez se sentindo profundamente arrependida pelo acontecido, ela se desdobrava para agradá-los ao máximo, mesmo que eles dissessem que não precisava. Nunca explicaram para ela quem era Potter ou Granger. Ela ainda os tratava por Mason e eles achavam muito melhor.

No dia em que retornaram, Sophia os recebeu com um jantar muito especial, à luz de velas e com o restaurante do hotel todo para eles. Após a surpresa inicial, eles não deixaram de aproveitar a ocasião. Arrumaram-se com esmero e foram jantar.

Harry apreciava os contornos de Hermione dentro do vestido decotado que ela usava. Ela exalava um perfume estonteante e tóxico que, definitivamente, iria acabar levando-o a alguma atitude impensada.

Hermione, por sua vez, havia esquecido completamente o seu incidente e concentrou-se em admirar seu acompanhante, seu amigo e leal confidente, seu pilar, seu porto seguro, sua vida, seu amor. Era assim que o via agora. Sentia-se completamente em segurança ao seu lado e, definitivamente, seus sentimentos por ele estavam aflorando com uma intensidade absurda, que chegava a amendrontá-la. Como poderia dizer-lhe o que sentia? Sempre fôra seu amigo, desde os 11 anos de idade. Sempre estiveram juntos e ela nunca havia sequer imaginado que aquele sentimento de amizade pudesse se transformar, tão repentinamente, em uma coisa tão forte. Vendo que ele estava olhando meio abobado para ela, ela chamou-o, despertando-o dos devaneios.

- Harry?

- Sim?

- Está tudo bem?

- Claro! Mais do que ótimo! Você está aqui, comigo! – pegou em sua mão e beijou-a.

O simples contato da boca de Harry em sua pele a fez sentir um arrepio. Um formigamento inexplicável percorreu seu interior e ela fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo o momento. Quando os abriu encontrou os dele e eles ficaram em silêncio um tempo, apenas olhando-se. Ela quebrou o clima:

- Harry, você não me contou direito. Quem me achou e quem me levou para o hospital?

- Eu mesmo! Quando voltei do Ministério e dei de cara com você caída no chão, eu achei que fosse enlouquecer. Você estava com uma febre altíssima, então eu tirei a sua roupa e mergulhei você na banheira com água fria. Depois eu...

- Espera aí! – ela exclamou – Que história é essa de "eu tirei a sua roupa"?

- Bem, eu..., eu meio que tive que fazer isso. Você estava fervendo e eu precisava baixar a sua temperatura e...

- Harry Potter, diga que pelo menos você me deixou com a roupa de baixo, antes de me colocar na banheira!

- Eu, ah..., bem... não foi bem assim.

- O que quer dizer com "não foi bem assim"?

- Ah, droga..., ok..., eu tirei tudo! Não sobrou nem um pedacinho de pano sobre você, satisfeita?

- Harry! – ela exclamou fazendo ar de séria, meio que segurando o riso.

- Ah, Mione, eu estava desesperado, não sabia o que fazer. Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu não reparei em nada no seu corpo, ok? – ele mentiu.

Hermione não sabia se ficava aliviada ou decepcionada.

- Em nada mesmo? – Ela perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

Ele baixou os olhos.

- Bem... – e ergueu a cabeça – Mione, não faz essa cara!

- Que cara?

- Essa cara de repreensão. Eu conheço essa cara desde meus 11 anos!

- E a resposta, Harry?

- Eu..., bem..., posso dizer que agora eu sei que você tem um sinalzinho perto do umbigo e que também ficou uma pequena marca, quase imperceptível, do que aquele Comensal fez com você lá no Ministério, há 10 anos. Aí, bem na altura dos...

- Harry!

- Foi você quem quis saber. – disse se fazendo de bobo e dando um sorriso para ela. Depois completou – Você tem um corpo lindo.

Ela, então, se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um beijo na face. Quando ía se afastando, Harry não resistiu, segurou seu rosto e beijou-lhe a boca. Primeiro delicadamente e depois mais profundamente. A língua dele estava com um gosto de vinho tinto e era embriagante. Ela poderia facilmente se deixar ficar de porre naquele beijo quente e gostoso, mas foram interrompidos pelo barulho do garçom que se aproximava. Separaram-se meio desconcertados, sem se encararem.

Ao terminarem o jantar, eles voltaram para o chalé em silêncio. Hermione trocou de roupa e deitou-se na cama. Esperava que Harry fizesse menção de se aproximar e deitar-se com ela. Na verdade contava com isso, mas ele foi direto para o sofá e também se deitou.

- Boa noite. – ele disse e apagou a luz.

- Boa noite, Harry.

Disfarçadamente, na penumbra do quarto, ela o olhou. Dava para ver que ele estava de olhos abertos, mirando o teto.

"Eu acho que realmente estou ficando louca! E eu achando que ele poderia querer algo a mais comigo. Ele me respeita demais para isso. Droga Harry!"

Harry pensava nela e no beijo deles, quando se deitou. Queria desesperadamente estar ao seu lado na cama agora, mas não pretendia forçar a barra. Mesmo porque ela ainda estava fraca da doença. "Você é louco se tentar algo com ela agora! Se controla Potter!" Pensou ele.

Hermione virava-se de um lado para o outro da cama, inquieta, tentando dormir e esquecer a tentação de ter Harry ali tão próximo a ela, porém, por mais que fechasse os olhos, ela não conseguia pegar no sono. Seus pensamentos voltavam sempre a ele. Imaginava Harry a tocando, acariciando. Soltou um gemido baixo e imediatamente colocou as mãos na boca, torcendo que ele estivesse dormindo e não tivesse ouvido.

Ele permanecia acordado, mas fingia estar dormindo. Olhava discretamente para ela, vendo-a rolar na cama. Será que estava bem? De repente ouviu um gemido e pensou em levantar-se e perguntar se estava tudo ok, mas desistiu.

- Harry... – ele a ouviu chamar baixinho – está acordado?

- Sim. – levantou de pronto.

- Eu... eu estou me sentindo... estou..., ah..., deita aqui comigo?

- Você está se sentindo mal?

- Não! É que eu queria me sentir... assim... com alguém...ao meu lado. Eu queria dormir abraçada com você.

Ele entendeu e não recusou. Devagar ele afastou as cobertas e se deitou ao lado dela. Ela chegou perto e se aninhou nos braços quentes dele, sentindo-se completamente protegida. Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo quente de Hermione junto ao dele. Aquilo era um sonho. Como havia decidido, ele não tentaria nada, apenas iria saborear aquele momento, pois não sabia se poderiam haver outros. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela contra seu pescoço, arrepiando todos os pêlos da sua nuca. Depois que Gina morrera, ele achava que nunca mais sentiria o que estava sentindo. E sorriu internamente, pois tinha certeza que ele havia reencontrado aquele sentimento há tempos adormecido nele. Estava amando novamente e se sentia como um adolescente outra vez. Um adolescente que acabava de ganhar o primeiro beijo. Ficou ali, apenas sentindo sua alma gêmea, adormecida em seus braços. Os dois se sentiam da mesma forma, extremamente extasiados pelo momento simples e singelo que viviam. E assim finalmente adormeceram, um nos braços do outro.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap. 19 – Felicidade**

Assim que amanheceu, Harry acordou, ainda com a amiga nos braços. O perfume maravilhoso que ela exalava na noite anterior ainda podia ser sentido. E o melhor é que agora misturava-se com o cheiro dela. O cheiro natural de Hermione estava levando-o a loucura. Deu-lhe um beijo leve na testa e levantou bem devagar, não querendo acordá-la. Admirou-a por um momento e pensou em algo. Trocou de roupa e saiu do chalé.

Quando Hermione acordou, espreguiçou-se como uma gata, satisfeita com sua noite. Há dias que não dormia tão bem, tão tranqüila. Esticou seu braço, mas não encontrou aquele que fizera sua noite assim. Por um momento sentiu-se triste por não ter os braços dele a sua volta. Onde será que tinha ido? De repente ouviu a sua voz, vinda do banheiro. A voz dele misturada com o barulho do chuveiro. Harry não estava falando com ela. Ele estava cantando. Cantando? Era isso que ouvia? Nunca tinha ouvido ele cantar. Ela riu da voz totalmente desafinada dele. Devia estar feliz. E se ele estava feliz, isso a alegrava mais ainda. Ele provavelmente se sentia da mesma forma que ela.

Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e então notou uma coisa diferente. A mesa do quarto estava tomada. Havia lindas flores silvestres, duas jarras de suco e diversas travessas pequenas. Ela levantou para ver direito o que havia lá. Muffins, torradas, croissants, pães e frutas diversas. Havia também geleias, manteiga, presunto e dois tipos de queijo, além de uma bandeja com um bule de café, outro de chá, um de leite e outro com chocolate quente. Ela estava abismada. Deu um sorriso, pensando se tudo aquilo caberia nos seus estômagos. De repente viu Harry sair do banheiro enxugando os cabelos negros. Estava lindo assim, todo despenteado e com os cabelos úmidos.

- Você não começou seu café da manhã sem mim, né? A propósito, bom dia! – disse com um sorriso.

- Bom dia! E não, não comecei a tomar o café ainda. Aliás, eu nem sei por onde começar. Adorei!

- Eu pensei em levar seu café na cama, mas nem com magia eu levaria toda esta mesa até lá. Se fizesse isso, a essa hora, com certeza, estaríamos limpando o lençol de suco de laranja, misturado com chocolate, geleia, além do pólen das flores.

Ela deu um sorriso tão lindo que Harry teve vontade de ir até ela e dar-lhe um beijaço na boca.

- Vou ao banheiro e volto para tomarmos o café. – ela disse.

- Não demora não que o café ainda está quentinho.

- Ok.

Assim que ela saiu do banheiro, eles começaram a saborear tudo aquilo que Harry "surrupiara" da cozinha de Sophia. Tudo com a aprovação da própria, claro. A única coisa que não pegara com Sophia foram as flores. Ele mesmo as colhera em um caminho que levava ao centro de Cuneo, para alegrar Hermione. Porém, pela expressão dela quando ele a viu, com flores ou não, ela já irradiava felicidade e isto o deixava extasiado.

- É Potter – começou ela – você definitivamente quer que eu engorde, não é?

- Não se preocupe, você não vai engordar.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque tem 2 bicicletas aí fora para gente passear.

- Bicicletas?

- Isso! Vamos queimar todas essas guloseimas dando boas pedaladas.

- Parece que você pensou em tudo. – disse ela.

Harry não ouviu direito a última frase, pois estava apreciando um pouquinho de geleia que havia ficado no canto da boca da amiga e querendo, intimamente, fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Ela também havia sentido a geleia e pegou um guardanapo para limpar, mas Harry segurou sua mão de repente.

- Deixa eu fazer isso. – disse com um brilho intenso no olhar.

Hermione entregou-lhe o guardanapo sem desviar do seu olhar. Porém a última coisa que Harry queria era aquele guardanapo. Gentilmente ele colocou-o em cima da mesa, se aproximou dela e lambeu o canto da sua boca, sorvendo a geleia com a língua, bem devagar. Ela sentiu a língua quente dele bem perto dos seus lábios e fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento. Mas não demorou nadinha e aquela mesma língua fez o caminho para dentro da sua boca. Ela a chupou, sentindo o gosto daquela mesma geleia. Santa geleia de morango! Eles estavam se sentindo muito "distantes" um do outro. Ele de uma lado da mesa e ela do outro. Eles se levantaram e se aproximaram. O beijo então recomeçou. Harry passava as mãos pelas costas de Hermione e ela tinha os dedos enfiados entre seus cabelos negros. Suas bocas trabalhavam freneticamente, sem parar um segundo. Parecia-lhes que aquele era o último momento que teriam juntos e também parecia que beijar-se era um tipo de droga viciante que eles se recusavam a largar. De repente, ela guiou a mão dele para dentro da sua blusa, então Harry se afastou.

- As b-bicicletas... Hermione... – disse-lhe ofegante.

- Claro! As b-bicicletas! – disse tão ofegante quanto ele.

"Burro! Idiota! Ela queria! O que deu em você? Ficou louco?"

"Ah, Harry. O que eu fiz de errado? Por que você tinha que parar?"

Eles terminaram o café e pegaram as bicicletas, colocando o que acabar de acontecer em um plano secundário. Concentraram-se em aproveitar o passeio. Eles pedalavam lado a lado, percorrendo as partes mais bonitas de Cuneo. Caminhos de vegetação muito florida. Praças com ornamentação muiti-coloridas e com crianças brincando por toda a volta. Pequenos quiosques vendendo artesanato local. Em um destes quiosques, uma senhora indicou para eles visitarem um lago, dentro de uma reserva florestal. Só conseguiriam ver o lago, após seguir uma trilha de ciclistas. Harry ria de Hermione pois ela não conseguia subir a trilha pedalando. Teve que levar a bicicleta andando ao lado dela.

- Não ria, seu bobo!

- Viu? Eu sempre disse para você praticar quadribol com a gente, mas você nunca quis. Agora, olha aí o preparo físico zero! – ele continuava rindo.

- Cada um passa o tempo livre como gosta. Enquanto vocês "treinavam" o quadribol de vocês, eu me instruía na biblioteca.

- Veja o lado positivo de haver preferido o quadribol. Além de fazermos o que gostávamos, sabíamos que existia uma amiga nossa que iria passar toda cola dos deveres. Então para que ficar estudando? – ele olhou para trás, para ver a expressão dela, se divertindo com isso.

- Bem idiota essa sua amiga hein? – ela tentou fazer uma expressão séria e zangada..

- Ela não era idiota. Não fale dela assim! – ele brincou – Ela era a melhor amiga que uma pessoa poderia ter. Era não. É!

- Ok, ok, você venceu! – disse quando chegaram a um lugar plano. Depois acrescentou – Quero ver você vencer agora! – disse montando na bicicleta – Quem chegar por último é um trasgo! – e saiu em disparada.

- Ah é assim sra Mason? Me aguarde! – e saiu pedalando atrás dela.

- Isso não é uma Firebolt, Harry! Você não vai me alcançar! – ela gritou um pouco a frente.

- Você vai ver! – respondeu quase a alcançando.

De repente ela parou e ele passou disparado por ela.

- Nào adianta... Harry – disse super ofegante e rindo ao mesmo tempo – Eu ganhei!

- Não valeu, você não disse onde terminava a corrida e parou de repente quando eu já ía passar você. – disse ele voltando.

- Já era Potter! Admita que perdeu.

- Também, com toda a vantagem que eu dei a você. Na verdade, que você se deu, né?

- Harry, perdendo para uma mulher? Que vergonha! – ela continuava rindo.

Ele se aproximou dela e retirou uma mecha de cabelos, bem molhados de suor, da testa dela. A quentura que ela sentiu, com certeza, não tinha nada a haver com o calor que sentia pela corrida. Ele deu um sorriso.

- Vamos, o lago fica logo ali! Tem umas barraquinhas e eu preciso beber algo, estou morrendo de sede.

- Eu também. Vamos!

Ficaram descansando na beira do lago, juntamente com outras pessoas e tomando um suco gelado. Deitaram na grama, numa sombra, e ficaram apreciando o céu. Apesar do sol, o tempo parecia que iria virar. Uma brisa gostosa soprava, refrescando aquele calor todo. De repente Hermione viu uma coisa engraçada. Ela sentou.

- Harry, é impressão minha ou aquele homem ali está tirando a roupa? Ele está... Harry! Por Merlin! Ele está pelado!

Ele se levantou e olhou na direção que ela olhava. Realmente o homem havia tirado toda a roupa e mergulhado no lago. Ele riu junto com ela. Depois, olhando em volta, ele percebeu que outras pessoas também estavam no lago. E totalmente nuas.

- Parece que ele não é o único que quer molhar "as coisas". – disse ele apontando para um canto do lago com a cabeça.

Hermione olhou e não pôde deixar escapar aquele suspiro de indignação que ele conhecia bem.

- Francamente.

- O quê?

- Essas pessoas não têm vergonha?

- Deve ser costume por aqui! Não ligue! Olha, se você estiver com calor, podemos fazer o mesmo. – olhou para ela divertido.

- O mesmo? Quer dizer, tirar a roupa aqui e mergulhar no lago?

- Isso! Que tal?

- Quem me garante que não há uma lula gigante neste lago para agarrar você, Harry? – ela entrou na brincadeira.

- A lula gigante não vai se atrair por mim, sou muito feio. Nem eu me sentirei atraído por ela. Ela pode ter vários braços, mas para me agarrar, eu só me interesso por dois e eles estão aqui, bem pertinho de mim.

Ela sorriu intimamente pelo comentário.

- Bem, a lula seria muito idiota se achasse você feio. Feio é a última coisa que você é!

Ele a encarou e tocou de leve a sua face. Quando se inclinou para beijá-la, começou a sentir pingos fortes de chuva. Eles se levantaram rapidamente, rindo muito e se espremeram juntos com outros e dezenas de bicicletas embaixo de uma árvore de copa bem espessa, que dava uma ótima "marquise". Quando a chuva diminuiu, eles desceram a trilha nas bicicletas e pararam em um pequeno bistrô no caminho. Almoçaram e ficaram jogando conversa fora por muito tempo.

Quando retornaram para o hotel, já estava anoitecendo. Devolveram as bicicletas e aceitaram o convite de Sophia para um copo de vinho, junto à lareira principal do hotel. Ficaram conversando muito com ela e o filho. Contaram diversas coisas da época de escola, mas omitiram as partes ruins. Já era tarde quando resolveram voltar para o chalé. Sophia os observou e comentou com o filho:

- Eles fazem um casal tão bonito! E se amam muito. Acho que nem eles sabem o quanto. É uma pena que hoje seja a última noite deles aqui. É..., tomara que aproveitem bastante!

_N/A: A fic está acabando gente. O próximo capítulo é o último. Espero que não queiram me trucidar porque eu ainda não fiz a coisa ferver entre os pombinhos, mas a paciência é uma virtude. Tomara que todos os shippers H/H fiquem felizes com o final. Agradeço a todos que chegaram até aqui. Espero que tenham curtido. Aguardem então o derradeiro capítulo. Beijos em todos!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap. 20 - A Última Noite**

Quando saiu do banho, Hermione vestia sua camisola. Encontrou Harry, apenas com a calça do pijama, olhando absorto para a lareira. A chuva caía fina do lado de fora e havia esfriado um pouco.

- Está tudo bem Harry?

- Hã? Ah, claro. Estou bem. – respondeu ele – Estou tendo a certeza que aquele veneno não torne a ameaçar ninguém. – acrescentou, vendo o pergaminho com a fórmula do veneno queimar e virar cinzas no fundo da lareira.

- Agora que tudo acabou, dá uma sensação de alívio, não é?

- É, faz a gente ficar mais leve. – ele disse – Você sabe, eu vou sentir muita falta disso aqui. Da pousada, do passeio de bicicleta, até da Sophia... – e olhou para a amiga ao seu lado – É uma pena termos que ir embora.

Hermione enxugou uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto e também olhou para ele.

- Apesar do que houve comigo, eu também sentirei falta disso aqui, Harry. – ela olhou para o chão e depois voltou a encará-lo – Mas o que mais sentirei falta é de ter você assim, tão próximo a mim.

- Mione..., eu...

Ela colocou um dedo nos seus lábios, o calando.

- Vamos fazer valer a pena...

Dizendo isso ela tirou seus óculos e os pousou na mesa. Desceu a mão pelo seu peito nu e, chegando mais abaixo, puxou o laço da calca do pijama dele, olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos, mostrando exatamente o que queria. Ele então fez um carinho em seu rosto e a beijou. Um beijo lento e quente. Harry queria sentir toda maciez da sua boca e explorar lentamente seu interior. Suas línguas se acariciavam devagar, enquanto eles se abraçavam forte. Ele então a levantou no colo, sem desgrudar um segundo da sua boca. Levou-a até à cama e se deitaram. Ele puxou para baixo a alça da sua camisola, enquanto lhe dava beijos úmidos no pescoço. Hermione estava nas nuvens, sentindo a boca quente dele deslizar sobre sua pele, fazendo-a se arrepiar toda. A camisola foi retirada, assim como o restante da roupa de ambos. Harry acariciou seus seios e envolveu um deles com os lábios, ouvindo ela soltar um gemido. Eles ficaram lado a lado e se beijavam vorazmente agora, como se quisessem engolir um ao outro. As mãos dele percorriam todo o corpo dela e vice-versa. Hermione levou uma de suas pernas por sobre o quadril de Harry, arrancando-lhe um barulho abafado entre os beijos. Seus corpos estavam quentes, febris. Ele rolou por cima dela e veio beijando seu pescoço, seios, barriga...

- Mione, eu... quero... provar você...

Então ele passou a língua pelo seu ventre e desceu um pouco mais, até onde queria. Ela apenas enfiou seus dedos nos cabelos dele, enquanto fechava os olhos aproveitando aquela sensação mais que maravilhosa. Harry ouvia sons desconexos que vinham da sua boca enquanto permanecia ali, dando prazer a ela. Então ela chegou ao seu ápice. Seu corpo estremeceu.

- H-Harry...

- Shhh – ele murmurou, ficando mais tempo ali, até que ela tivesse uma segunda vez de êxtase máximo.

Ela achou que iria desfalecer, tamanho prazer que ele estava dando a ela. Então decidiu que queria fazê-lo sentir o mesmo. Sentou e o puxou para sentar. Ajoelhou-se em frente a ele. Quando Harry sentiu-se dentro de sua boca, ele não pôde segurar um gemido alto. Ele sentia-se, naquele momento, o mais feliz de todos os homens, bruxos ou não. E o melhor é que quem lhe dava aquelas sensações indescritíveis era a mulher que ele amava. Poderia morrer agora, pois já estava no paraíso. Ele estava com o corpo em chamas quando a puxou e colocou-se por cima dela, transformando seus corpos em um só. Nesse momento, pareceu a ela que haviam retirado seu chão. Ela sentia-se flutuar naquelas sensações inebriantes, quentes. Seus corpos se moviam em sintonia. Ora devagar, ora rápido.

- H-Hermione... – ele balbuciava, enquanto lambia seus seios – Eu te a-amo.

Então ele trocou de posição com ela. Ele sentou encostado na cabeceira da cama e ela sentou sobre ele, novamente fundindo seus corpos. Ele segurava seus quadris, como se quisesse a puxar ainda mais para ele, enquanto ela passava seus braços por sobre seus ombros e buscava desesperadamente a sua boca para sentir novamente o gosto da sua língua. Sentia Harry preenchendo-a inteiramente e não conseguiu reprimir um gemido que vinha bem do fundo dela. Eles aproveitaram cada fração de segundo daquele momento mágico, até que o instante único chegou para ambos e eles caíram lado a lado, suados, cansados, mas extasiados e extremamente satisfeitos.

- H-Harry, eu também... amo você... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, enquanto aceitava o abraço quente dele.

E assim, adormeceram.

Quando Hermione acordou, na manhã seguinte, encontrou Harry olhando para ela.

- Bom dia dorminhoca! – ele disse com um sorriso.

- Bom dia! – disse e depois corrigiu – Ótimo dia na verdade!

Ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Está acordado há muito tempo? – ela perguntou.

- Há um tempinho. Estava olhando você dormir. Você sabe que é linda assim, quando está dormindo?

- Assim vou me acostumar hein. Ter alguém acordando ao meu lado e dizendo que sou linda...

- E o que faz você pensar que isso é impossível de acontecer?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- Dê uma olhada em você mesma. Nota algo diferente, algo que esteja faltando?

- As minhas roupas? – ela arriscou sorrindo.

Ele riu.

- Isso também, mas há algo mais.

Ela pensou um pouco e depois mirou sua mão esquerda.

- Cadê o anel? Você o tirou?

- Tirei, enquanto você dormia.

- E por quê?

Ele se virou para a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou "aquela" caixinha preta. Hermione olhou e lembrou-se imediatamente dela.

- Harry, o q-que voc...

- Vou fazer a pergunta novamente a você. Tomara que a resposta seja a mesma da outra vez. – e se ajoelhou a sua frente, tal como fizera naquela praça de trouxas, antes de irem para a Itália – Hermione Granger, você quer ser a minha esposa, para sempre? – e abriu a caixinha com o anel dentro.

Ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando respondeu.

- Seria impossível eu dar outra resposta ao homem que eu amo. É claro que eu quero ser a sua esposa! – e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

Quando se separaram, ele disse:

- Você sabe, o Ministério não teve nada a haver com este anel. Naquela hora, eu achei a coisa certa a se fazer e comprei porque eu quis, com meu dinheiro. Estava sentindo algo inexplicável naquele dia e depois eu confirmei. – ele completou – Confirmei que eu amo você! Amo Muito!!!

Ele colocou o anel de novo no dedo dela, antes de trocarem outro beijo.

- Humm... – ela deitou – Tem certeza que temos que ir embora?

Foi a deixa que ele precisava para pular na cama e começar novamente um jogo de amor com ela. Aquele jogo onde nenhum dos dois poderia perder, somente vencer. Aquele jogo em que se voa, sem vassouras. Aquele jogo em que não há balaços ou goles, mas um maravilhoso pomo de ouro no final. Aquele jogo em que a torcida é feita apenas de duas pessoas. Duas pessoas que se completam e se amam. Após terem feito amor mais uma vez, eles ficaram na cama mais um tempinho. Ele brincava com os cabelos dela, enrolando alguns cachos entre seus dedos, enquanto ela acariciava o peito dele. Ele quebrou o silêncio:

- Você se lembra daquele dia lá no hospital, em que você me viu acordar sorrindo?

- Eu lembro. Eu disse a você que, pela sua expressão, deveria estar sonhando que estava cercado de mulheres nuas.

- Você quer saber o que era?

- Se tiver mulher nua no meio, nem conta! – ela disse brincando.

- Sua boba, eu estava sonhando com você.

- Comigo?

- Isso, com você e uma garotinha.

- Que garotinha?

- Nossa filha! – ele disse sorrindo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para ele e devolveu o sorriso.

- E como ela era?

- Tinha os seus cabelos e os meus olhos.

- Então ela era bonita?

- Bonita não, linda! – deu um beijo nela e acrescentou – Eu vou querer uma dúzia de filhos!

- Ah é, e quem vai ficar em casa cuidando deles?

- A gente bota uns 10 elfos domésticos por lá. Eles devem dar conta.

- Harry Potter! – ela exclamou.

Ele riu muito da reação dela. Havia mencionado os elfos de propósito.

- Nem se a gente pagar um salário para eles? – ele continuou brincando.

- Ah, pára com isso seu bobo! – deu um tapa no peito dele.

Ele olhou as horas.

- É, está na hora de nos arrumarmos para partir.

- É verdade. – ela suspirou e se virou para ele – Só mais um beijinho – ela fez um biquinho.

E ele deu mais um beijo, depois mais um e depois mais outro. Finalmente, alguns beijos depois, Hermione se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho, enquanto ele terminava de arrumar as malas. Da porta do banheiro ela o chamou:

- Ei garanhão, por que você não vem tomar um banho comigo e fazer jus a esse seu apelido?

- Agora mesmo, docinho! – e ele largou tudo com um sorriso e se trancou no banheiro com ela.

Agora que a forte amizade que tinham se revelara um verdadeiro amor, nada mais haveria de separá-los. Nunca mais!

FIM

_N/A: Agradeço a todos que leram e a todos que comentaram, lógico. Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Beijos!_


End file.
